Streetfighter Scars
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A former streetfighter is trying to adjust life in the Valley of Peace with the Bushido-Akio's, but something from his past surfaces inside of him. This is Sage Kagi's story and here's how it goes! Rated T for major violence, language and other stuff.
1. Attention Seeker

Well...you guys might remember my latest OC character, Sage Kagi. Dude's an angry white wolf...but most of you guys may be surprised that there's more to him than that as he deals with the elements of adjusting to life in the Valley of Peace, but his past suddenly comes into fruition. For SpiritualLoneWolf XIII, Master of Stories and Joe Po Navark! Enjoy!

* * *

Streetfighter Scars

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Attention Seeker

Early morning in the Valley of Peace sets in and everyone's just enjoying the morning in every single village that comes in and at Mako's place...the same could be pretty much said when there's a bunch of kids getting up in the morning, just awaiting for breakfast. Cody and Tsunami were bust prepping for breakfast while his dad and their new stepmom Reiko were on their honeymoon from Japan and it has been a few days since they got back from Shanghai Secluded valley after the two were married.

Max and Logan heading down to the hall, but Logan had to get there first and said, "I get the first seat this time!"

"No fair! You always get first seat!" Max pouted.

Logan lets out a mocking laugh and replied, mocking Max's voice, "Cause I'm older than you."

Max stuck his tongue out at Logan and the lupine did the same, only sticking it directly near Max's nose and Max said, "You're a doodyhead."

"I'm not the doodyhead! You're the little doodyhead!" Logan argued.

Max then looks at Logan and replied, "Then I guess you're the big doodyhead!"

Logan growls at Max for making that little statement that he didn't take too lightly and said, "You little weasel! I'll teach you a lesson on making fun of me!"

"Why would you when I already know how to?" Max said, mocking Logan's voice.

Bang comes in and sees both Logan and Max arguing and going at each other and that was pretty much the last thing he needs to hear in the morning and when Rico overhears it, he turns to Bang and asked, "Is it me or are they always like that?"

"Always like that...especially in the morning." Bang replied.

Bang lets out a big sigh as he goes over to the both of them to break it up, yet again and he lets out a loud whistle that caught both Logan and Max's attention and replied, "Do we have to do this every morning? It's the same thing; argue on who gets the seat, argue and insult and it ends with me breaking up the fight with you guys."

"He started it!" Max and Logan responded, in unison pointing the fingers on each other.

"Bang, can you please tell the little bug that I get to be the first ones to have the seat?" asked Logan.

"Nuh-uh! You always have the first seat all the time! It's my turn!" Max replied.

"You're not big enough, shrimp!" Logan shouted.

Max growls in response and said, "Don't call me shrimp!"

Bang groans and he said, "Enough already! You guys need to quit arguing. Besides, I get the first seat!"

Bang immediately lept out of their way as he runs to get the seat and that left both Logan and Max a little preplexed that they got tricked and that set Logan off and said, "He always does that!"

"I'll get the seat next time!" Max responded.

Logan rolled his eyes at this and said, "Like that's gonna happen."

Rico felt like it was time to get out of this before he gets caught in the middle of this craziness and as he went downstairs, Max makes his way downstairs and Logan pokes his head in the midst of it and Max said, "Quit it!"

"Quit what?" Logan said, nonchalantly.

All of a sudden, the door bursts open and when they turned around, they were pretty much spooked by that noise and Logan asked, "Must you do that in the morning, Sage?"

Sage angrily looks up at both of them and he lets out a very angry growl and said, "Every morning, you interrupt my sleep with your stupid arguments! Would it kill you guys to shut up freaking mouths for once?!"

Logan rolls his eyes at Sage, which didn't take the white wolf really well and he told him, "We're brothers. It's what we do."

"Part of the job." Max added.

"Just shut up and let me go back to sleep! You wouldn't like it when I'm that cranky!" Sage bellowed.

Max looks at Sage in a confused way because he's always angry and cranky all the time and he asked, "But...aren't you always cranky?"

Sage was gonna pummel Max into pieces and when he stepped in to do so, Logan blocked him out of the way and that made Sage go nuts and he said, "Get out of my way!"

Max immediately leapt running downstairs and made his way to the table along with everyone else and Phoenix asked, "Where's Logan and Sage?"

"Don't tell me they're at it again." Tae Kwan Do answered.

Not long...Logan walks downstairs to the living room and made his way to the table and sat between Kango and Sosuke and Cody asked, "Where's Sage?"

"Going back to sleep." Logan answered.

Cody could tell that this is gonna be a challenge to bring Sage downstairs and he lets out a big sigh and said, "He always sleeps in. Same thing every day."

Tsunami clears his throat as he got up from his seat and said, "I'll handle this."

"Good luck with that. He doesn't like it when he's forced to wake up this early." Logan responded.

"Well, he's not gonna get away with it this time." Tsunami added, as he went upstairs.

At Sage's room

He continues sleeping in his room, snoring a lot and when he heard someone knocking on his door, he places his head underneath a pillow to prevent hearing someone waking him up and thought to himself, 'This is not happening.'

"Hey, Sage! Wake up!" Tsunami exclaimed.

Sage didn't even want to get out of bed and he got really aggravated with Tsunami telling him to get up more than once and he felt he wanted to come smack the crap out of him if he had to and when Tsunami actually entered the room, he could tell that it stunk of wet dog and dirty clothes, not to mention that his clothes are surrounding the floor.

Tsunami looked at how messed up his room looks and he said, "Man...when's the last time you cleaned in here?"

Sage mumbled something and Tsunami comes close to the bed and uncovered Sage's sheets right away and that made Sage groan in annoyance and covered himself back up again and tells him, "Get out."

"No way, Sage. We're waiting for you at breakfast." Tsunami replied.

"I'll get up when I wanna get up." Sage said, his teeth clenched.

Tsunami then opened the windows with sunlight surrounding the whole room and that made Sage groan loudly when that happened and Tsunami wasn't about to give up that easily and he said, "Rise and shine, Sage."

Sage lets out a drowsy annoyed moan and by the second Tsunami uncovered his sheets, Sage felt like Tsunami was getting on his nerves again and he said, "What have you got against me sleeping?"

"Uh...only when you sleep all day." Tsunami replied.

"Man, this is annoying. Didn't you hear me say I'll get up when I feel like I'll get up?" Sage asked, with a growl.

Tsunami glared at Sage and he said, "That's changed. Now get up. We've got breakfast."

As Tsunami walks away, Sage lets out a groan and he growls at him, saying, "If he was in South China...we would not mess with me."

* * *

Crazy beginning, huh? Hope ya'll like it because there's more!


	2. Former Streetfighter Label

We get to see how Sage is trying to live a new life with his new siblings and how he adjusts to them...although he does have a rebellious streak in him that encompasses on how he still believes that he's a streetfighter and doesn't like being called 'former'.

* * *

Chapter 2: Former Streetfighter Label

Sage begrudingly walked downstairs to the table with his baggy shorts and as he walked by, he sat down on one of the empty chairs and Cody looks up and sees Sage sitting and said, "Decided to join us?"

"Shut it. I was hungry." Sage replied, growling.

Cody made a little look that made him want to shut himself up to not get him too aggravated in front of everyone, so he thought it was better to avoid the drama and focus on breakfast. Kango broke the silence and he quickly asked, "So...what are we having?"

"Hope you guys like porridge, noodles and some dumplings for breakfast." Cody replied.

"And I made some hotcakes if anyone wants some." Tsunami replied.

Max was definitely excited for some serious hotcakes and he said, "I do! I'll take like a whole stack!"

Phoenix chuckled and he patted Max's head and told him, "Easy, Maxie. Don't wanna get you in a sugar rush."

Within that period, everyone started eating some breakfast and Rico was definitely surprised at how Cody and Tsunami's cooking tasted and he said, "This is like the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Cody chuckled softly and figured that this is first time he had a complimentary comment from his cooking and said, "Like my cooking?"

"Oh, yeah. Had no idea hotcakes tasted this good when it was hot." Rico said, happily.

Tsunami lets out a smile after hearing that compliment about his cooking and he said, "Thanks for appreciating it, Rico."

"It tastes a lot better than Kango's cooking." Rico added.

Kango looks up at Rico in the eye, possibly surprised and a little bit offended about what he said and asked, "Did you have to go there?"

Rico rolled his eyes at Kango in response to that noticing that Kango was a little too sensitive about his cooking and he said, "Don't be too sensitive about that."

Cody clears his throat and he asked everyone around the table, "So, what you guys doing today?"

"Oh, you know...work at the noodle shop. Mr. Ping's doing this promotional thing at the shop where they're doing this charity thing for kids with terminal illness. Po's gonna help out too with helping the kids forget about all their worries and just be kids." Samurai replied.

"That's remarkable. I know dad's gonna be very proud of the fact that you're helping." Cody said, smiling.

"I'm gonna hang around the Jade Palace with Arizona and the others today. He said that most of the Elemental Hazards are gonna be my trainers since Tigress messed me up yesterday." Max replied.

Phoenix groans at the situations that Tigress puts Max through as her 'student' and asked, "What does she have against you?"

"I don't know. I'm a fun boy." Max replied.

Sage rolled his eyes after hearing 'Jade Palace' and lets out a snort and said, "Kid, they're not real kung-fu masters. They're posers."

"They are too kung-fu masters!" Max argued.

Sage grew evern more angrier thinking that Max called Sage a liar and he shouted back, "I'm telling you they're fake!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

Cody broke up this argument between Sage and Max and he tells Sage, "Zip it, Sage. And for the record, they are the real deal. We know them personally."

"Then how come I've never seen them do stuff before?" asked Sage, crossing his arms.

"You can't always be right about everything, you know." Samurai added.

Cody looks up at Max and asked, "What time's Arizona's gonna pick you up?"

"Like...8 or 9, I think." Max said.

Just then, Arizona comes in the house and he comes up to everyone and said, "Morning, guys!"

"Arizona!" Max said, as he jumps out of the table and hugs him on the waist, giggling excitedly.

Arizona accepts the hug as he got down to his level and hugs him back and he asked, "You ready for some training?"

"You bet!"

Arizona looks up at everyone as he waves to everyone and everyone responded and the only response Sage got was a nod and Arizona could tell from his face that he could care less, but he focused on Max and he asked, "Hope you guys don't mind me taking him?"

"It's cool with us." Cody replied.

Arizona then looks up at Sage and he asked, "What are you doing today, Sage?"

"Looking to see if there's any chance to get streetfighting in this Valley." Sage replied.

Tsunami glared at him in response to that streetfighting idea and he replied, "Why not just place a sign over your head that said 'Come streetfight me in the Valley of Peace where not even my new brothers can tell me what to do.' You're not a streetfighter anymore."

"So? It's better than sitting here, doing nothing all day. I should be out there; challenging people to fight me in the streets. It's what I'm good at it. Heck, it's all I know." Sage replied.

"Whatever happened to learning kung-fu from China's legendary masters?" asked Arizona.

Sage scoffs at this and he said, "Oh, please...how could they help? They're just so full of themselves with their elegant, perfection and precision crap. I'm just from the streets. When someone wants to start a fight, I finish them and I always win...always." Sage said, with a growl.

Arizona shook his head at this and he looks at Max and said, "Come on, Max. Let's head to the palace before another fight starts."

Max gets on Arizona's shoulders and he waved to his brothers as they left the door and after that, Cody looks at Sage and replied, "Why do you still believe you're still a streetfighter?"

"It's who I am." Sage added.

Logan looks at him and said, "I know how it is about not fitting in with a new environment. It gets hard, but you'll grow used to it."

Sage sneers at them and left the table and heads back to his room and after the door slammed, Logan sighed and said, "Well, that went well."

* * *

So...anyone have anything to say about Sage? But before you guys answer, check to see if Sage is right behind you. Stick around for the next chapter!


	3. Walking the Streets

Sage is having a hard time getting adjusted to the Valley of Peace and wants to fight someone in the streets.

* * *

Chapter 3: Walking the Streets

Later that day, Sage walks around the streets of the Valley of Peace and he was still not used to being surrounded in a place that doesn't have the grittyness and danger aspects, despite the Valley's history of most serious events. He looks around with his paws on his pockets and the white wolf felt like the peace and tranquility is very boring and he knows that it's nothing like parts of South China.

He passes Mako's house and continues on going all around the Valley and as he looks up, he sees the view of the Jade Palace and he scoffed at the fact that it definitely exists as well as the resident kung-fu masters that live there and he just walks forward, but not anywhere close to the palace itself and jsut then, he sees Musaki walking past him and he didn't even pay any attention to him.

"Hey, Sage!"

Sage turns around and only gives Musaki a nod before turning back and Musaki wanted to see what was up with him and he said, "Hey, cuz. How goes?"

"What do you think?" asked Sage.

Musaki could sense a little bit of attitude with this guy and he wanted to see what's going on in his head and he asked, "So...how's life with your new siblings?"

"Annoying, if you count the many times my lazy sleeping gets interrupted." Sage replied.

"Aw, come on! What's so bad about them?" Musaki asked.

Sage could tell that he was getting deeply annoyed by Musaki's questioning and he responds, "I'm still not used to this yet."

"Are you ever gonna get used to it?" asked Musaki.

Sage then turned to Musaki and replied, "Look, do you have to pry into my personal life?"

Musaki widened his eyes the minute Sage growled at him and he could see that he was about to punch the crap out of Musaki for asking so many questions and he said, "Well...someone's got a dose of crank-itis."

"Crank-itis?" asked Sage, growling.

"Cranky juice."

"I am not cranky!" Sage shouted.

Sage was about to lose his cool at him and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "Just leave me alone, will ya? All of this is new to me and this is not what I'm used to."

Musaki remained calm throughout and he said, "Just give it some time."

Musaki walks away and makes his way back to the Jade Palace while Sage tries to simmer himself down as he continues walking and with the words 'former streetfighter' embedded in his head, he wasn't sure what else was he gonna do if he doesn't even go back to what he's used to.

"Some time...sure. How else am I supposed to live my life without fighting the streets?" Sage muttered to himself.

As he was thinking this over, two hooded figures came in front of him and he quickly got on his feet and puts his dukes up and asked, "You want something?"

"Yeah, we do...if you're too domesticated." the hooded figure replied.

Sage growled at him and wanted to just straight up punch him out and the second hooded figure chuckled softly and replied, "Still the same streetfighter...always willing to finish it up. How's it going with your new life, Sage Kagi?"

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sage, angrily.

The two hooded figures soon revealed themselves; one's a male golden tiger, standing at 5'8 and weighing at 190 pounds; 18 years old while the other one; a male black wolf, standing at 6'2 and weighing at 200 pounds; also 18 years of age; and stares at Sage with smirks in their faces and Sage lets out a growl and said, "Bam and Brock."

"Been a long time, Sage." Brock replied, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

And the past dwells in on him...


	4. Fighting in the Valley

Here's where a little blast from the past shows Sage his streetfighting side.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fighting in the Valley

Sage looks up at Bam and Brock and he's still putting his dukes up to fight both of them and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Bam chuckled arrogantly at Sage and replied, "Rumor has it back in the streets that you gave up streetfighting for good."

Sage growled angrily in response and he said, "Not true. You can go back and tell them assholes that I'm not giving up streetfighting for nothing."

"That's what we thought." Brock replied, with his fists ready to punch Sage's face.

As Brock quickly came in and punched Sage, the white wolf came back swinging by grabbing his wrists and slams him down on the ground while bodyslamming him in the jaw. Brock growls and lept up to him as they rolled around the ground, wrestling with each other and Sage willingly punches him to the jaw and torso and slugs him down, but Brock came back with a much more stronger punch and bites him in the leg, causing Sage to howl in pain, but he ignored the feeling and proceeded to shove him down and throws him to a wall.

"I see you still got it." Bam said, his arms crossed.

"Why don't you come over so I can give you a test?" asked Sage, angrily.

Bam then removes his hood and the only part of his clothing he's wearing is just some dirty, ragged sweatshorts and he replied, "Glad to."

Bam quickly comes over to give Sage some punches and kicks to his face, but Sage dodged those as he proceeds to punching him out, then he grabs him by the shoulder and kicks him to the stomach, but Bam stuck the landing as he landed on the roof. Sage growls as he begins to chase after him, but Brock pins him down to the ground and Sage wasn't gonna have it and just straight up punched him in the nose and Sage started to chase Bam around the village with Brock coming in full speed to chase him down.

As Sage is gaining on Bam, he quickly yanks him by the tail and drags him to the ground and Bam quickly punches him in the face and lets out a very dangerous roar directly at his face and Brock got to Bam's side, ready to fight again. Bam angrily growls at him and said, "No one yanks the tail!"

"Well, I just yanked the damn tail. What you gonna do about it?" asked Sage, in a cocky tone.

Bam and Brock leaped towards Sage and fought him hard, but Sage is always one to finish a fight before it even begins and just straight up punching both of them in the nose and kicks them in the shin while Brock grabbed him by the legs and slammed him down hard on the ground, but Sage kicks Brock straight in the mouth and scratched him on the nose, causing the black lupine to howl.

"You dare scratch my nose?" asked Brock, fiercely angry.

"You asked for it!" Sage shouted.

They were unaware they their fights are attracting a lot of crowds to see this come out, but they could care less because they were deeply focused on who's calling the shots around the three of them and Bam went forward and grabs Sage in the wrist and bashed him in the head with his fists and he attempted to claw him in the face, but Sage stopped him by doing under his legs and kicks his hind parts.

Brock involuntarilty wanted to run him over, but Sage kicked him straight in the stomach and slammed him down the ground and Bam went over to apprehend him, but Sage gets him off of his back and steps on his stomach and stomps on his face.

Bam bites Sage's foot and Sage wasn't gonna stand for that and all both Bam and Brock dogpiled him together with both of them biting, kicking, clawing and scratching Sage, but Sage did the same thing to them and all three of them took a major punch to each other as they strangled each other's necks, shoving them down, bashing their heads and leaving major marks in their faces.

The mortified crowd couldn't believe that they're seeing a dosage of streetfighting in the middle of the Valley and as blood begins to shed on all three of them, Sage kept fighting and fighting them and he said, "I'm still the reigning streetfighter!"

"We'll see about that!" Bam shouted.

"How about I give you some more marks on your face than the ones you've already earned?" Brock asked, growling.

Sage growls in response and replied, "I wish you would."

Bam unsheathes his claws and said, in a smirk, "Your wish will be granted."

Sage was about to punc him out and as Bam proceeds to do so, Sage kicks him in the stomach hard and lunges at him by clawing him in the neck. Bam groans in pain, but he shakes it off as he continues to beat up Sage and brock joins in as well and as the three of them continued fighting, they were unaware that three of the Furious Five were watching this in straight disgust.

"Think we should stop them?" asked Crane.

Just then, Master Shifu steps in the middle of this and he quickly puts a stop to all three of them and Bam looks at Shifu and asked, "Who gave you permission to stop the fight?!"

"I was in the middle of kicking white wolf's ass!" Brock replied, angrily.

Shifu then stomps on Brock's foot and tells him, "Do not use that kind of language around me!"

Tigress looks away and she said, "It's Shifu's problem now."

Sage growls in frustration that Shifu is holding him off and he said, "Look, old man...I don't care who the hell you think you are, but you have no damn right to interfere with our business!"

Shifu looks at Sage in the eye and he replied, "You're Sage Kagi, correct?"

Sage crossed his arms and asked, "Who wants to know?"

"I've been told that you're a former streetfighter." Shifu said.

It was bad enough that he's being labele 'former streetfighter' to his siblings and now he's been labeled by Master Shifu and he said, "I'm still a streetfighter! Get it through your damn head!"

"What's going on here?"

Sage turned around and saw Tsunami walking by admist the crowd and saw him a little bloodied and he looks at Shifu and said, "Master Shifu..."

"Is this yours?" asked Shifu.

Tsunami sighs in exasperation and Shifu could tell that it is and Tsunami responded, "I am so sorry, Shifu."

Then, Tsunami looks up at Bam and Brock and he asked, "Who are they?"

"We're his opponent streetfighters. We were about to finish the job until this midget raccoon stopped us." Bam replied.

"I am a red panda." Shifu corrected.

Brock scoffs at this species and said, "Red panda...raccoon, what's the difference? You're still a creepy old freak."

"Very, very old." Bam agreed.

The crowd gasped in shock after hearing what they said about Shifu and the grandmaster was very quick to bash them with his flute and he did the same to Sage and the white wolf replied, "Quit it!"

Brock looks up at Sage and replied, "This ain't over!"

"I'll still kick your asses!" Sage growled.

Tsunami yanked him by the arm and takes him back home and Sage still went off at them, spitting out insane foul language at both Bam and Brock...as well as Master Shifu, bragging that it's still not over.

Both Bam and Brock walk out of there, but not before giving Shifu the finger for stopping them and Brock said to him, "You'd better be lucky we didn't kick your ass."

Shifu lets out a heavy sigh and said, "Streetfighters..."

* * *

Isn't it crazy how it all ends? Next up, we hear from Sage's reason why he always fights in the streets.


	5. Why Do You Fight?

Here's the question that Tsunami wants to know from Sage...

* * *

Chapter 5: Why Do You Fight?

Back home at Mako's house, Tsunami started to cleanse every part of Sage's wounds and marks, but the white wolf growls at him for doing so and he said, "These are my battle marks! I earned those!"

"Battle marks?!" Tsunami exclaimed.

Sage scoffs at him questioning his marks and he responds, "It's not the first time I've have those marks on me. When a streetfighter gets these, it means you're much more tougher and badass so everyone will respect you."

"Or make a total fool of yourself. Do you know how lucky you were that you didn't injure yourself?" asked Tsunami.

Sage sneered at everything Tsunami just said and told him, "You're not my dad, you know. So you can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Tsunami groans as he continues wiping every bloody spots on his body and asked, "What were you thinking fighting these guys?"

He was pretty much referring to these two guys that he had fought earlier and he replied, "Bam and Brock are the most tough streetfighters ever in South China and each time they challenge me to fight them, I'm not gonna turn down a challenge and back down like a punk. I'm gonna fight them with everything I have...and I always win a fight."

"So I'm guessing you guys have a history of kicking each other's tails?" asked Tsunami.

"Long rivalry. We've been streetfighting them when I was 12 and we've been at each other ever since." Sage added.

"But still...is it really worth it?"

Sage was kinda surprised with what Tsunami just said and he turned to him and asked, "If you were asked to fight them, would you take that chance?"

"Absoultely not. Even if they wanted me to, I would just simply walk away instead of giving in to their stupidity." Tsunami replied.

Sage grunts after feeling a stingy spot on his elbow and back and he said, "Cut it out! That hurts!"

"Well, if you hold still, it wouldn't really hurt as much!" Tsunami exclaimed.

Sage grumbled to himself after that remark and he just tried his best to hold still and he looks at Tsunami for a minute and said, "You really embarassed me back there."

"How did I embarass you?" asked Tsunami, a little offended.

"You dragged me out of there when I still had some fight in me while that midget raccoon thing stopped me." Sage growled.

"You mean, Shifu? I think he was right to stop you, otherwise you would've gotten yourself hurt." Tsunami pointed out.

Soon enough, Cody brought down some wraps to place them around parts of Sage's bruises and he said, "I think that's good, Nami. Now...let's cover those."

"Oh...no. You are not gonna wrap me in those things. Those are for the weak." Sage said, angrily.

"You want your cuts to be infected?" Cody asked, in a stern tone.

Cody gave Sage the stern glare and Sage wanted to totally rebel and kick him straight in the face, but the minute Cody unwraps the bandages, Sage didn't really put up quite a fight and just let him do whatever he's doing. Throughout the bandaging, all Sage could do is let out a few angry growls and Cody said, "If you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at yourself."

"Is that supposed to a personal attack against me?" asked Sage.

"Personal attack? Absoultely not. I'm telling you like it is." Cody replied.

Suddenly, Logan walked downstairs with his little grey hoodie and he said, "I'm gonna head out to get some comics."

"Don't bring home any of those comics that has female characters wearing scantily-clad outfits. You know you're too young for that." Cody added.

Logan rolled his eyes at that comment and he said, "I'm almost 12. I'm only there for the battle scenes."

Suddenly, Logan sees Sage getting wrapped up and he asked, "What happened to you, dude?"

Sage growls at him in response and said, "It's none of your business."

"He got into a fight in the street." Tsunami replied.

Logan widened his eyes after that answer and he asked, "Did you win?"

"I wish I did if that Shifu doofus wouldn't have come and screwed up everything." Sage replied, in a bitter tone.

"Shifu stopped the fight? I would not have messed with him if I were you." Logan replied.

Logan then walks out of the house and all Sage could do is stand up and tell both Cody and Tsunami, "I'll get these guys back."

Cody scoffs at what Sage just said and asked, "You're seriously gonna re-think about fighting? Why do you like to fight so much?"

Sage stopped from there and he figured that something like this was gonna eventually come to him and he turned to both panda brothers and replied, "I'll tell you why...because it's what I'm best at. It makes me tough, stronger, bolder...a threat to anyone that stands in my way. If you were in South China within a quarter mile radius from me, your best bet is to just leave me alone because if you don't, you'll never get me to stop because I'll come back swinging. I have a very huge repuation as the streetfighting lupine; I put you guys in fear whether you're from the street or an outsider. And if you get near my personal space, your body parts will take a visit from my fists, claws, knuckles and paws."

"But are you really as tough as you think you are?" asked Tsunami.

Sage growled at both of them and just felt like this was getting nowhere and just walked away from this conversation as he makes his way to his room and slammed the door and Tsunami lets out a deep sigh and said, "We may need to get Musaki and Arizona for help."

"Huge. How does dad deal with this?" asked Cody.

"How should I know? You're the oldest!" Tsunami exclaimed.

At Sage's room

Sage's anger began to surface inside of him and all he could do is just punch parts of the walls to get his anger out and he left some holes in those walls. He figured someone might've noticed, but he didn't really care at all. After he simmered down a little, he sat down on his bed, looking at the ceiling and said to himself, "They think they know about me, but they don't. They don't know the full story of what I've been through."

* * *

Is there a side of Sage we've never seen? You'll find out soon and next up...Sage talks trash about the Jade Palace masters.


	6. Trash Tallking the Masters

In this chapter, Sage does one thing in the Jade Palace that you can never ever do...especially when they're in the presence.

* * *

Chapter 6: Trash Talking the Masters

By the next day, Sage sits on the front porch on the village and watch people walk by and to him, it seems kinda boring and all he wants to do is go to the streets and fight someone who's in his way, but to be told that he couldn't really drives him insane that his days of streetfighting are over, but it's something that he can't live without and that he wants to continue doing.

"Sage?"

Just then, he was being startled by Max coming in from behind and he got supper aggravated and shouted, "Don't sneak up from behind me again!"

Max got a little frightened after Sage's outburst and he replied, "I'm...I'm sorry."

Sage sighed heavily and just turned away from him for a while and Max ended up sitting next to him and it was the last thing Sage needed; someone to stick around and he assumed that he might annoy him to no end and he was really uncomfortable around Max and he scooted over to gain some distance from Max, but the little cub scooted a little close to Sage and the white wolf got really frustrated that he's still around him.

"Shouldn't you go back in the house and play or whatever it is you do?" asked Sage, annoyed.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Arizona to come pick me up and take me to the Jade Palace. Maybe you'd like to come." Max replied.

Sage scoffs at this and said, "No thanks."

"Aw, why not? You get to learn a little bit about kung-fu." Max added.

"Why would I want to learn something as stupid as kung-fu when I already got fighting skills? And I have no problem using it on you if you don't shut up." Sage said, with a growl.

"Oooh, I'm telling Cody you said 'shut up'. You're not supposed to say that." Max said.

"Well, I just did! Deal with it!" Sage shouted.

Sage turned away from Max again and there was a little silence and Max immediately broke it by muttering, "Cranky."

"What was that?" asked Sage, angrily.

Before anything else could happen, in comes Arizona walking by the front to see Max and almost immediately, the little tiger cub quickly got to Arizona and tackled him as he leapt up to his chest and they both fell down to the ground, laughing. Max asked, "Did I scare ya?"

Arizona chuckled softly and he replied, "Not quite, but that was quite a surprise."

Arizona gets himself up and he sees Sage sitting there and said, "Hey, Sage. How goes?"

Sage only responds with a nod and that made Arizona a little confused after seeing this and he asked, "What's with him?"

"Cranky." Max replied.

Sage clears his throat and replied, "You know I can hear you, right?"

Just then, Cody comes out of the house and he sees Arizona and Max standing there and said, "Hey, Arizona! How goes?"

"Pretty good. Just gonna take Max to the Jade Palace." Arizona replied.

"Take Sage with you too."

That alarmed Sage and he stood up in his most angriest ways and asked, "Excuse me?! There is no way I'm gonna head to the palace of perfectionism!"

"What? You need something to do instead of going out to start fights." Cody argued.

Sage growls at him for that and he wasn't gonna give in to this and said, "I'm not going and there's nothing you can do to make me go!"

* * *

2 minutes later...

Sage grudingly grumbled to himself as he went with Arizona and Max on the way to the Jade Palace and he hated the fact that Cody won the argument and it was like his pride was being shot down on purpose and as he walked to the entrance, Sage was dead set against going up after seeing how many stairs it leads.

"Oh...no. There's no way I'm gonna walk up in all those stairs." Sage said, in shock.

"Well, we're gonna have to." Arizona replied.

Sage definitely didn't like walking in all those stairs, but he knew that there was no way talking out of this one and as he sees Max and Arizona walk up, he lets out an angry sigh as he followed them and within minutes, Sage started panting as he went through another flight of stairs and he got really, really tired and wanted to rest up and he asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No, come on. We still got more left. Besides, we've only made it through a few steps." Arizona replied.

Sage looks up and sees that there are more and more and more steps to go and he lets out a frustrated growl and said, "Frick it."

Finally, they made it up to the top of the palace and Sage was relieved that he finally got through the steps, but still resenting the fact that he had to go to the Jade Palace against his refusal and Max said, "What do you think?"

"Eh, I've seen better." Sage replied.

Just then, all three of them went inside and for Sage...he looks around and sees what it looks like and he said, "This is the Jade Palace? Looks like some sort of rich doofus' house."

Arizona looks up at Sage in surprise when he assumed that they're living in a rich lifestyle and he responds by saying, "That doesn't make all of us rich."

"What do you call those antiques?" asked Sage, looking at all of the artifacts.

"Those are just ancient artifacts that have been there for thousands of years from past kung-fu masters that have come around there." Arizona replied.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Those are all just a bunch of hokey-pokey...just like those lame-ass kung-fu masters. They think they're so perfect and so well-trained and dignified and all that crap. I highly doubt that they can deal with a streetfighter like me." Sage said.

Sage was totally unaware that Po, Shifu and the Furious Five were coming in as they heard Sage's constant boasting and trash talking insults directed at them and Arizona was the only one that noticed them coming in and Arizona said, "Sage?"

"Shut up. They're not all that! They're just a couple of wannabe posers just getting some fame and fortune so they can go and think they're a whole lot better than some of us streetfighters. The Dragon Warrior; puh-leeze! He's nothing but a faker with a fat ass and the brain of nothing. I wouldn't even fight with his ginormous sized butt because it'll be like fighting a jiggly piece of trash!" Sage added.

"Sage..." Arizona added.

"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking! And the Furious Five...come on. A tiger, a monkey, a stick-figured bird, a sissified snake and a tiny bug with a big mouth; how can it get any stupider than that? They're not the real deal. I can sense those phony moves from a mile away. And their leader; I'd rather punch him straight in the mouth like the jackass man he is!" Sage boasted.

"But what if it's a lady?" asked Max.

Sage laughs at this and said, "Everyone knows girls can't fight! I'd beat up the idiot that allowed a girl to lead this fake-ass group!"

"Sage..." Arizona said, again.

"Hey...one more strike and you'll be knocked out! And that Master Shifu...after yesterday, I am so not afraid of that little old freak! He shouldn't have stopped what I was doing and he would've just backed off! Ha! If he had came over to my block, I would've kicked his ass from here to Korea! In fact, I would take them all on so they would see real streetfighting." Sage added.

"Is that what you think?"

"Hell yeah, that's what I think. But...I know! See, I have the smarts and brawn and they're just wannabes and fakers! I'm a natural born South China streetfighter and I ain't taking any crap from no one! I would screw their lives up...for fun!" Sage replied.

Arizona then looks up at Sage and he said, "I wouldn't say that."

"And why not?" asked Sage.

"What if I said they're right behind you?" Arizona answered.

"Huh! They wouldn't stand a chance against me because they're a bunch of no-good, self-centered, pigheaded-scratch that-fat pig headed-egotistical celebrities who live off of being famous for their stupid mansions, artificats and their fake fighting skills. I would take them on right here and right now!" Sage answered.

"Hello, Sage." Shifu replied.

Suddenly, Sage turns around and saw a very pissed-off looking Master Shifu and the Furious Five and a very dumbfounded Po standing there and he has no idea they were standing there the whole time and he turns to Arizona and asked, "Why didn't you tell me they were standing there?"

"You wouldn't let me." Arizona replied.

Sage figured that his goose was cooked and he turned to the others and asked, "How much did you actually hear?"

"Let's see...from thinking we're fakes, insulting me and my students and assuming that we're celebrities with big egos...the whole thing." Shifu answered.

Then, he sees Tigress again and he said, "You're one of them? I didn't know they let girls run the fighting world that's usually dominated by men."

Tigress wanted to beat him up, but the others held her back in case something big was happening, but Sage wasn't afraid of that and he said, "No, let her go! I dare her to fight me! I'll kick her ass!"

Arizona looked up at Max and he said, "Come on, Max. I don't think we need to witness this."

As they were getting away, Shifu immediately stopped them before it gets out of hand and he walks over to Sage and he whacks him with the flute and Sage didn't take it lightly and said, "Watch it! That hurt!"

"So you think our skills are fake? What if we prove it to you?" asked Shifu.

"What kind of proof could you possibly have?" asked Sage.

Viper then slithered over to Sage and swats him in the face with her tail and added, "Proof that our skills are the real thing. So much so that all of us will make a believer out of you."

Everyone else is in agreement and went onboard with it and Sage asked, "And how am I supposed to believe that?"

* * *

The answer will be revealed in the next chapter! What would you do to Sage?


	7. Taste of Butt Kicking

And how does the masters respond to making Sage a believer?

* * *

Chapter 7: Taste of Butt Kicking

At the training hall

Sage takes a look at all of the training equipment set in front of him and widened his eyes in absolute shock and nervousness and he lets out a gulp and said, "Are you kidding me?"

Shifu walks right in front of him and he said, "Nope. This is the real thing."

"I am not gonna try that." Sage replied.

Tigress could tell that Sage is hesitating and stalling himself to even head inside there and she said, "What's the mater? Is a streetfighter afraid to try them out?"

It completely rubbed Sage the wrong way when Tigress said that he was afraid because he hated the fact that someone thinks he's afraid and he glares at Tigress and replied, "I've been through plenty things from the streets of South China! Besides, this could be a piece of cake."

"Did someone say cake?!" Po exclaimed.

Shifu chuckled softly at this and Sage assumed that this would be easy, when it's really not and wanted to see if he can handle the whole training equipment and with that, he said, "Really? Well, enjoy!"

Shifu gave him a little shove into the training equipment as he nearly slipped onto the swinging clubs, struggling to keep up and when the clubs came towards Sage, he tried to dodge, but he was so freaked out about this and then he looks up at the others and he puts on the bravest, serious face he can come up, but got himself bashed by those clubs, which sent him flying towards the talon rings and he was trying to hold on for dear life.

Sage swung through them and he defintiely hated this part and as he slipped down, he made his way to the wooden gauntlet, which in turn those gauntlet twirled and whacked on every single body part imaginable, including his sensitive areas. Sage lets out a very deep groan and yelp in pain as he held that area and suddenly, made his way to the fields of fiery death.

"Damn it." Sage muttered.

Bursts of flames spurted out towards Sage as he lets out random amounts of screams, yelps and whimpers as they shot out of him and all the masters could do is stand there and watch him go through mounds of those and after that, Sage panted heavily as he got back in front of them, looking a little burned and said, "Like I said...piece of cake."

Shifu could sense in the white lupine's eyes that this was pretty rough for him and he lets out a small chuckle and said, "Well..that was just a warm up."

Sage perked his ears up to that surprise and asked, "You mean, there's more?!"

"You get to take down all of us...sorta put your streetfighting skills to the test against real kung-fu masters." Shifu said, as the rest of his students were ready for him.

"Unless you wanna...chicken out." Mantis said, chuckling.

Sage growls in response and he said, "We'll see who's laughing now, bug boy!"

* * *

Minutes later...

Tigress was up first to take down Sage and she's willing to go all the way and show zero mercy to Sage as she got her stance ready and Sage warmed himself up and kracked his knuckles and said, "I took down more girls in the streets and most of them were thugs. I'm pretty sure I can handle a little kitten."

Tigress snarled in response to being called a 'kitten' and she saw that cocky smirk on Sage's face that determines that he's gonna be the winner, but she's not gonna go easy on him.

"Give me your best shot...and I'll thrown in a ball of yarn." Sage said, smirking.

And then.. Tigress quickly got to Sage, jumps up in the air and slugs him in the jaw hard and then punches, kicks and slams him down and Sage got himself back up and takes her down with just plain punches and wrestling her down to the ground, but Tigress had her moments to take him down as quick as possible and she pulled down some serius punchage and swiped him down with the usage of her claws, fists and feet to tackle him and as Sage got his chance to fight back, Tigress immediately pinned him down and gave him a serious beating and some of her kung-fu stylistics.

She ends it with a single backflip and claws his face, which made Sage yelp in pain.

"Word to the wise...never cross Master Tigress."

Then, it became Mantis' turn and Sage scoffs at the chance that he'll take him down and figures that it's a joke...until Mantis climbed in Sage's shorts and throttles him down by picking him up, slamming him up, down and all around the ground and used his pincers to punch him in the air.

And Viper slithered over to Sage and she looks like she's ready to kick insane butt and Sage could see this as an advantage to tackle her down with his arms, but when he comes over to grab her, Viper swiped his face with her tail and then, she wraps herself around him and squeezing his entire body until he couldn't even breathe and when she finally released herself from him, Viper flew up in the air and swatted him in the stomach, torso and tail.

"Ow..." Sage groaned.

Next up was Crane as he brings Sage over to the Tortoise of Wisdom to see if his balance level was up to par to spar with the avian bird and that was a big struggle for Sage because he's not used to being balanced and when he tried to attack Crane, Sage falls down on the tortoise multiple times and begins to growl in frustration and exclaimed, "This is (bleep)ing stupid!"

"Watch your language." Shifu said, from a distance.

Sage gets himself up from the tortoise and when it tips over, he fell out of it and landed straight towards Monkey and as he saw him standing there, Sage groans in exasperation and said, "Why me?"

They ended up sparring with each other using bo staffs and Sage had no experience with the use of those weapons and ends up taking a beating from Monkey with the staff and Sage grew fed up with being hit so many times and he ended up getting hit in the head.

"Ouch! That really freaking hurts!" Sage whined.

"Use the stick, not your head." Monkey responded.

"How does this (bleep)ing stick help me with this?" asked Sage, but ends up getting a bash in the head from Monkey.

"What was that for?!" Sage yelped.

"Cursing."

"Damn it." Sage muttered, but received a whack in the head.

Then, Po had a turn to take down Sage in a big way and the white wolf found it hard to believe that a panda will take him down and he knows that this is a big joke that a panda can actually be the Dragon Warrior and he said, "Why do I have to fight lard ass here?"

Po wasn't that affected by those kinds of questions based on his weight and he replied, "You don't know what this lard butt panda is capable of."

Almost immediately, Po quickly got on his stance and took him down, but Sage dodged every move he made and he punched Po in the gut and wanted to aim straight for the face, but Po grabbed his fist and threw him up in the air and when he falls down, he bounces Sage hard with his belly and also his butt and took him down so quickly.

Sage grunts as he got up and he was determined not to let a fat panda win this one, so he went back to pin him down, but Po already beat him to the punch as he comes towards him and punched, kicked and swung him down in every body part possible and he got thrown to the wall.

Sage groans in pain after being taken down many times by the masters and he could not believe that he lost for the first time in his life and as he got up, he was still angry, but really stunned that he lost.

"Impossible! I never ever lose!" Sage barked.

"Well, it's the Furious Five and Po, 10 and Sage, zero." Po said.

Sage got himself up and felt every single bone in his body crack and he said, "I've never got my ass kicked so many times before...and those were just the ones in the street."

Shifu comes in front of Sage with a smirk on his face and he said, "There's one more person you have to deal with...me."

"You?! Now I gotta take down an old man? Isn't that like...ridiculous?" asked Sage.

Shifu wasted no words and he grabbed Sage by the hands and swung him down to the ground, then he kicks, punches and does his skills to take him down as quickly as possible and when he did these little flips, he aims at Sage and kicks him below the chest and in the legs hard. Sage releases a howl and yelp in pain by the time Shifu subdues him.

Sage lets out a very painful moan as he laid down on the floor, being beaten by an old man...feeling like his pride has been destroyed for the first time and Shifu walks towards the white wolf and said, "You were saying?"

Sage gets himself up and got super upset that he lost the fight and said, "No fair! I always win! Every person I beat in South China gets beaten by me! I'm not the beaten! I've always been the beater!"

"Well, you're not in South China anymore." Tigress replied.

"You shut the (bleep) up!" Sage growled.

Shifu whacks Sage in the head with his cane and Sage lets out a few yelps and asked, "What the hell?!"

"We have no tolerance for cursing in the Jade Palace." Shifu said, sternly.

Sage grunts in frustration and he asked, "Am I done here?"

"Not quite..."

Just then, the Elemental Hazards came in the training hall, looking at Sage like they're ready to see what moves they got and all Sage could do is say, "I'm in serious wolf dump."

* * *

Thought I would bring the Elemental Hazards to kick Sage's tail hard after dissing the masters. This is for SpiritualLoneWolf XIII! You'll see this on the next chapter!


	8. The Hazards vs Sage

Here it is! The Elemental Hazards kicks Sage's butt!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Hazards vs. Sage

Shifu turns around and sees the Hazards walk in the training hall and he said, "Glad you're here. This young wolf claims to think that kung-fu is fake and streetfighting is real."

Takami looks up at the white wolf and recognized him from his angry face and said, "I remember you. Aren't you the one wolf that gave us a bad attitude on our first day of meeting you at Mako's place?"

"How the (bleep) did you even remember that?" Sage growled.

Tigress bashed him in the head and Sage just reacted with a simple yelp and he turned to Tigress and asked, "What did you do that for?!"

"Cursing at my student." Tigress growled.

"Well, I don't give a (bleep) about your (bleep)ing student over here!" Sage barked.

Shifu came close to Sage and he said, in a serious tone, "You watch your mouth. You lack discipline, I see."

"Screw discipline! I'm from the streets! We don't care about your discipline because they're weak! If you came from my block, I would kick your mother(bleep)ing ass right here, right now!" Sage boasted.

Po comes to Tigress and said, "I think you met your match."

Faith comes towards Sage and she could tell he's still got that attitude on his face and said, "I see you haven't changed."

Sage scoffed at this and replied, "Why would I, cheetah girl? You don't want this lupine...unless you want me for my body."

Faith growls at him for making a simple pass at her and said, "You're not my type...and I already got a boyfriend."

Takami clears his throat and he asked Shifu, "You want us to spar him?"

"Yes. Show what you got." Shifu replied.

Sage did not like this one a bit and he said, "Hell to the (bleep)ing no way! I am not gonna have my ass kicked by a couple of amateurs!"

The Hazards didn't like being referred to as amateurs and they wasted no time going in to take down Sage and Takami went first to kick Sage in the shin and shoved him down to the ground, then uses his pyro power to aim at him, only getting his shorts in flames and then Ryo went ahead and used his dark power to thrash him down hard.

Sage grunts heavily as he got pummeled by Ryo and then gets beaten up for it and as he fell down, Skyler shocked him with her electric powers and then slugged him in the face hard and after that, Kiba quickly punched him out and slammed him down with the usage of his blue fire powers and Sage groans in pain after that and soon after, Kaizer comes in the middle of it and quickly took him down hard and slugs him in the face.

"I'm not afraid of you...white tiger trash!" Sage spat out.

Kaizer lets out a dangerous growl after being called that name and he said, "You better be lucky I used to be a dangerous bounty hunter because you would be taken down that easily."

"Try me, biatch!" Sage growled.

Kaizer used his black electricity pwoers to shock him and then punched him straight in the mouth and in the jaw and Sage howled in pain after getting electrocuted and suddenly, Layla comes in with some serious punches and jabs and used her power to slam him down and kicked him in the jaw.

Hope comes right in and used some kicks and punches to take him down and Sage wanted to take down that brown bear as quickly as possible, but Hope's got some tricks up his sleeve...he picks him up and then slams him down and he got phased out by the force fields from Tamaki and lands in front of Faith.

"By the way, I used to be a streetfighter in Japan." Faith said, with a smirk.

Sage got himself up and he was ready to fight her hard and said, "Let's see if a japanese girl can't beat a wolf from South China."

Sage went in and landed the first punch, but Faith dodged it very quickly and she just swung him straight in the face and slammed him down, but Sage wasn't gonna be beaten by another feline and he quickly went on all fours to take her down and she punched her in the face, but Faith fought back by coming towards him and slugging him down with the use of her claws.

Sage growls and asked, "Is that all you got!?"

Finally, Faith comes in and kicks him in the groin and then, Sage howls in pain while he held onto his doghood and fell down to the floor and Faith looks up at Sage and tells him, "Faith, 2...Sage, zero."

"Well done, students!" Shifu exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shifu." the Hazards replied.

They were all dismissed and Sage laid there in the ground, still feeling the numbness of his wolfhood throbbing after being kicked and said to himself, "What happened to me?"

* * *

Anyone wanna answer Sage's question? We've got more coming up soon!


	9. Pride and Forgiveness

After a humongous butt kicking from every master in the Jade Palace, Sage felt something he's not supposed to feel; losing his pride.

* * *

Chapter 9: Pride and Forgiveness

Later that day, Sage walks around the palace, still feeling completely angry about losing out to a few kung-fu warriors and some masters in training and he felt like his streetfighting cred would be tarnished if he was being beaten, but he still believes that streetfighting is in his blood and that he wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Why did I have to lose?" Sage asked, to himself.

Soon enough, Master Shifu caught Sage walking right past him and the grandmaster could tell that Sage wasn't in a talking mood based on his anger about being beaten and Shifu said, "I see you're finally up, Sage."

Sage lets out a deep sigh, then he slowly turns to Shifu with his arms crossed and still angry for being beaten by every student and asked, "Are you here to make fun of me?"

"Actually, no. As the master of the Jade Palace, I could never mock anyone's skills...or their anger problems." Shifu said, glaring at Sage at the last part.

Sage was actually surprised that Shifu noticed his anger issues right in his face and he felt like he could see right through his personality and with a serious look, he straight up told him, " I don't have an anger problem. Besides, you don't even know me."

"Let me ask you this; why did you trash talk my students?" asked Shifu, in a stern tone.

Sage figured that this was no way to talk himself out of it because Shifu has his ways of getting into his head, but Sage is always one to become too slick for Shifu's smarts and he replied, "Because they deserve it."

"And exactly why did they?" asked Shifu.

"It's the truth. I can tell a fake fighter when I see one." Sage replied.

Shifu didn't really buy it and with a stern look, he told him, "Why do you like being a streetfighter?"

"I was raised in the streets. It's the only way I know how to survive in South China. You gotta fight people that are in the way and if they ask for it, I'd gladly give it to them. Let's just leave it at that." Sage added, trying not to let Shifu dive into his personal life.

Shifu clears his throat and overstepped his boundaries of getting into one person's personal business and he said, "I apologize."

"What for? You didn't do anything." Sage muttered.

Shifu then said to Sage, "Just for getting too personal. But I think you also have to apologize to my students for saying such disrespectful things."

Sage rose his eyebrow after hearing Shifu's request and he figured that he was out of his mind for letting him do that because he's always unapologetic for everything and asked, "Why do I owe them an apology? It's not like I did anything illegal."

"But with your constant boasting, that's considered a disrespect." Shifu added.

Sage lets out a huff and folded his arms for that and he replied, "I'm not gonna apologize because you said so. I'm not the type of person who just goes right out and says, 'Hey, I'm sorry for whatever I did'. That's bull(bleep) where I'm from. I don't take any (bleep) from anyone."

Shifu blinked his eyes a couple of times and he said, "If I'm not mistaken...but was that a sense of self-pride?"

"Pride? Who has pride?" asked Sage, denying the fact that he is.

"Sage...I can tell that there is. You're too proud to admit that you have anger issues and that you have this reputation as a streetfighter and you expect everyone to be afraid of you to put on this tough guy image so you'll gain respect." Shifu replied.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Sage replied, quickly.

Shifu sighed heavily at that striking resemblance and replied, "You remind me of Master Tigress. You're kinda the same way; you're set on your ways and expect everyone else to follow them."

Sage felt like this was just a waste of time talking with Shifu and he said, "Look...I don't know where you're getting at and honestly...I don't really care. I'm not apologizing for any reason at all."

He walks away from the whole situation and it left Shifu shaking his head just by looking at him and he said to himself, "I'm gonna meditate."

Sometime later, Arizona follows Sage over to the barracks and when he got in front of him, he looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I heard everything between you and Shifu."

Sage glared at Arizona for eavesdropping in on the conversation between them and asked, "And...?"

"You really should consider apologizing to the masters for giving them a whole lot of lip. I know you're upset, but still...you really should forgive them." Arizona replied.

"Like that's gonna happen." Sage scoffed.

Arizona got really serious and he looked at Sage in the eye and replied, "You have no choice. You owe it to them."

"And who are you to tell me I have no (bleep)ing choice? It's my life and I can do whatever the (bleep) I want." Sage said, in a cold tone.

Arizona knew he wasn't gonna back down and he was gonna go above and beyond to convince him to do so and said, "Let me put it to ya this way...if you don't apologize, I might tell Mako about your little attitude when he gets back from his honeymoon."

The last thing Sage needs is to have his panda dad be on his back about his attitude and he always hates it when that comes about and lets out a defeated sigh and replied, "Fine. I'll apologize."

"Thank you. Why are you making this difficult for yourself?" asked Arizona.

Not long after, Arizona and Sage walked into the Hall of Heroes and luckily, everyone is around there and they figured it's the perfect opportunity to do so, though Sage is dead-set reluctant to apologize to them and Musaki turns around and sees them come in and he said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Arizona brings Sage in front of them and he said, "Glad you guys are here. Sage has something he would like to say to you guys...otherwise I'll tell them myself."

Sage folded his arms and begrudingly got in front of the masters and he said, "Look, I came here to apologize for trash talking you guys and disrespecting you."

Every single master and master-in training bowed to Sage for that apology and Master Shifu said, "We accept your apology."

That was pretty new for Sage; his apology has been accepted and he wasn't quite sure how he'll cope with that, but for now, he'll just have to deal with it.

"Thanks, I guess." Sage replied.

* * *

We'll dive into Sage's personal life later on in the story. Stick around for more!


	10. The Old Posse

Since this fic is only about Sage's past, I thought it'd make more sense if some old friends of his came to find him in the Valley of Peace...his old streetfighting posse.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Old Posse

The next day, a random group of animals comes across the Valley of Peace; a golden tiger, two black wolves and a snow leopard coming by to find who they're looking for and the golden tiger; 17 years of age, wearing only tan ripped shorts looks around and he said, "He must be around here somewhere."

"This Valley of Peace...seems too peaceful to me." the black wolf replied, scowling.

"Yeah, it's nothing like South China." another black wolf agreed.

The golden tiger clears his throat and he said to them, "K.C. and Yow-Ni...remember what we're here for? We're gonna find Sage and see if we can do some major streetfighting in this freaking Valley."

"Whatever you say, Banzai." Yow-Ni replied.

The four set their ways towards one of the villages and Banzai was pretty eager to find his old friend and streetfight member around and soon enough, he spots someone coming this way and sure enough...he sees that this person is distinctively familiar to him and as he comes closer, he sees the same tattoo on his forehead and realized that that's him.

"Yo, Sage!"

Sage looks up and to his surprise, he saw his friend Banzai coming in and he said, "Banzai, my fighting crime partner!"

All four of them greeted Sage with random amounts of fist-bumping and high-fiving all over and Sage asked, "How'd you know where I was?"

"Word around the streets of South China that you've left streetfighting behind." Banzai replied.

Sage scoffs in disbelief over this and he said, "Dude, I still got the fighting spirit. It hasn't left me yet, plus it's really (bleep)ing boring in this Valley, it's ridiculous."

"Nothing exciting here?" asked Yow-Ni.

"Nope. Can't stand this (bleep) and on top of that, I got adopted." Sage replied.

That seemed to surprise everyone to hear that Sage has been adopted and K.C. asked, "How's that working for ya?"

"It's complicated. Have to deal with a lot of brothers and sisters. I mean...they bug the crap out of me." Sage replied.

"Yeah, the streets is very rough, but we live out of craziness, man." Banzai added.

Yow-Ni looks at Sage and asked, "What does you new home look like?"

Not long after, they walk over to Mako's place and from the posse's look at this, it's nothing like they've ever seen before and the snow leopard said, "Man, this looks like one of those decent village homes that you could be proud of."

"How long have you lived here?" asked Yow-Ni.

Sage looks at them and replied, "A few months. It's funny. I don't feel any connection to this place yet."

Just then, Logan comes downstairs and to his surprise, he sees Sage and his old friends and K.C. looks up at Logan and said, "Coming to cause trouble?"

"No...who are you?" asked Logan, confusedly.

"The name's K.C. and these are my streetfighting buds; Yow-Ni, Panko and our leader Banzai. And how do you know Sage?"

"He's my brother." Logan replied.

Sage looked up at Logan and he didn't want him to find out about his past life because he'll ask him some more questions and he asked, "Why aren't you with the others?"

Logan scoffs and asked, "I just woke up from a nap."

"Why don't you take an extra nap?" asked Sage, through clenched teeth.

Logan clears his throat and said, "I would if I could, but I have to head to the Jade Palace. Something that I obviously am not looking forward to do."

Yow-Ni became puzzled after hearing 'Jade Palace' and asked, "You mean it actually exists?"

"Yep. Why wouldn't it?" asked Logan, as he left the house.

Banzai scoffs as he looks up at Sage and said, "I thought it was all just a myth."

"I thought so too...until I got my ass kicked by these kung-fu masters. And trust me, they're no joke."

That surprised them the most when they saw that Sage got his butt kicked by them and Yow-Ni asked, "What possessed them to beat off our best streetfighter?"

"They actually overheard me talking trash to them and what do I get? A major ass kicking." Sage replied.

K.C. was completely miffed at that and he said, "Well, that ain't nothing compared to what's going on? Brock and Bam are somewhere in this Valley and they're definitely gonna get a butt kicking from us."

"Yeah, I saw them a few days ago. Seems like they might still be around." Sage added.

Yow-Ni said to the gang, "We are definitely gonna get them out of this Valley so we can go fight them off in the street. Mind if we crash here?"

"Go for it." Sage added.

* * *

How will the Bushido-Akio kids react when they see them in their home? You'll see in the next chapter!


	11. Unexpected Guests

And here's where the last chapter left off. Max and Arizona come home for a little lunch and what do they find? Or should I say...who?

* * *

Chapter 11: Unexpected Guests

Later that day, Arizona and Max made their way back to Mako's house for a little quick lunch before they could get back for some training and Arizona looks up at Max and said, "You really took down both Ryo and Kiba today."

Max chuckled softly and replied, "Well, flipping their tails made them stop fighting and they didn't expect to have this move coming from me."

Arizona lets out a smile and said, "I guess they saw what's coming to them. You're more mature than these two combined."

When they made their way inside the house, they made their way to the kitchen to get some snacks, but before they could even make their way in...they spotted a black wolf coming in, gathering every snack possible and Max said, "Who are you?"

That one word nearly skipped a sense of fright to the black wolf and he looked at both Arizona and Max and felt like they were intruders and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Max and this is my wolf brother, Arizona. Who are you?" asked Max.

"Yow-Ni. One part of the streetfighting posse from South China. Now can you tell me what are you doing here before I call my crew to rip your freaking faces off?!" Yow-Ni replied, putting his dukes up growling.

Arizona comes up to Yow-Ni and he said in a stern voice, "Dude...we did not come here for war."

"Then what are you here for?" Yow-Ni growled.

"Hey...Yow-Ni. Cool down, will ya?"

They then see Sage walking downstairs to get something to eat and he comes to Arizona and Max and told Yow-Ni, "That's my tiger brother and his wolf friend."

Yow-Ni then shifted from threatening to calm and he said, "Sorry about that, man. I thought you guys were intruders."

"Why would I intrude my own house?" asked Max.

"Guys...this is Yow-Ni. He's an old friend of mine and streetfighting partner from South China." Sage replied, as he towards Yow-Ni's side.

"Wait...streetfighting partner?" asked Arizona, confusedly.

The others came down the stairs and Sage brought them over to the kitchen and Sage told them, "Guys...this is K.C., Panko and Banzai, my co-leader."

"Sup?" asked Banzai.

Max felt greatly confused as to how Sage knows them well and he asked, "How did you even know each other?"

"They're my own family from the streets of South China...like the only ones I call family when I was younger." Sage answered.

Arizona scoffed at this that he saw them as his own family and he replied, "Your family?"

"Yeah. Back when I had nothing. But I'm not gonna go into too much detail." Sage added.

Banzai looked at Max for a second and he then asked Sage, "This little guy a part of your family?"

"Max? Yeah, he's my adopted brother. A little bit of a pest too." Sage replied.

Max took that as an offensive statement to be called a pest and he said, "I am not a pest! You're the pest!"

Sage also took that as an offensive remark and said, "Since when?!"

"Since ever!" Max replied.

Yow-Ni went on Sage's back with his knuckles and he said, "Want me to beat up this guy for ya?!"

Arizona blocked Yow-Ni out of Max's way with a serious growl and said directly at his face, "You'd best get away from my little brother."

"Hey, what the heck's going on here?! I'm trying to take a nap here!"

Duke comes out with Bakari, Zacharias and Isaiah to see what the noise was all about and Sage told them, "You guys need to get back to your rooms and finish napping!"

"We were...until we heard a noise and we only wanted to see what's going on." Isaiah replied.

K.C. looked up to see a white wolf pup, a little lion cub, a tiny snow leopard and a little panda cub coming in and he asked, "Who are these little brats?"

"Brats?! I take full offense to being a brat!" Duke exclaimed.

Arizona looks at the white wolf pup and he calmly said, "Duke, calm down. You guys just go back to your rooms now, all right?"

The younger ones did what they ask and most of Sage's posse seemed surprise with the fact that he's got many siblings and K.C. asked, "How many adopted brothers and sisters you have?"

"40-something." Sage replied.

"40-something?! Damn!" the posse exclaimed.

Arizona clears his throat at them and he glared at the others and said, "Guys...there's like a kid here. Keep your language down, will ya?"

"Hey, Sage...besides Bam and Brock, did you do any other streetfighting?" asked Yow-Ni, excitedly.

"I tried. But this whole Valley's so boring. And I've been constantly told that my days of streetfighting are over. But you can't take the streetfighter out of this guy." Sage replied.

"Is there anything else you guys do that doesn't have anything to do with streetfighting?" asked Arizona, exasperatedly.

K.C. scoffs at Arizona's rebuttal and he said, "Gamble, getting girls. But we mostly fight in the streets because we defend our turf."

"You guys need a new hobby." Max commented.

Yow-Ni took that part hard and he angrily glared at Max and he said, "Say that again..."

Arizona can obviously tell that streetfighting is the only thing they know and that it's something they can't give up on and he said, "All righty. We need to refuel our energy before we head back to the Jade Palace...and after we get our snackage...you guys are going with us."

"Oh...no way. I am not gonna go back there again!" Sage growled.

Max stared at Sage for a second and replied, "You have no other choice."

"There is no way...and I mean definitely no way that we're going to the Jade Palace!" Sage replied, folding his arms.

* * *

I'll leave you guys guessing what happens after that. Stick around for more!


	12. Group of Trouble

And you'll see all of the posse's personalities mix in this chapter where they all walk in the Jade Palace and what do they bring?

* * *

Chapter 12: Group of Trouble

They all made their trip to the Jade Palace and Sage lets out a very bitter growl directed at Arizona for dragging him back there along with his posse and the very first thing Sage saw was Tigress walking by and he angrily stares at her after being beaten by her the other day and Arizona said, "Hey, Tigress. Mind having a few visitors here?"

Tigress looks at Sage and his posse and she instantly got really agitated with Sage's prescence and she asked, "Why's he back? And who are they?"

Banzai clears his throat and attempts to smooth things over and he tells the gang, "I got this."

He then walks over to her and plans to make the smoothest face in hopes to attract her and he said, "What's a pretty young kitty like you doing in a rough and tough place like this? I know what you want...to be turned on, to be swept off your feet. And baby, you rock my world."

Tigress didn't really know what all of that even meant, but she does have a sense that this guy is flirting with her and she lets out a snarl for that, but the golden tiger wasn't even that deterred by it and said, "I like them feisty. Let's cut to the chase; you, me...in a dark cave where we can do some tiger activity. Pick a night...where I can touch every part of your sexy body."

Suddenly, Banzai received a slap in the face from Tigress and fell down on the ground and he looks up at his posse and said, "She wants me. She's one of those 'hard to get' types."

"Or...never will be 'to get' kind." Arizona replied.

Sage always got annoyed by Banzai's way of smooth-talking every girl and he said to her, "Not that I'm a caring person...which is stupid, but this is Banzai's way of meeting a girl."

"That friend of yours...is a pervert." Tigress said, snarling.

Sage scoffed at this, but could also agree with that and he said, "Anyways...this is my posse from South China. That's Yow-Ni, K.C., Panko and Banzai, my co-leader."

Tigress got really surprised at the fact that Sage is an actual leader with this gang of streetfighters and she asked, "And you're telling me this now?"

"That's one part of my life that I always keep to myself." Sage replied.

Yow-Ni seemed a little bit intimidated by Tigress' presence and he muttered under Banzai's ear, "She looks like one of those girls we fought in South China years earlier."

"Eh, she wants me. How could she possibly not want this muscular toned body?" Banzai replied, pointing at his muscles.

Tigress wanted to get to the chase on why they're here and why Sage is back and asked, "Why did you bring them here?"

"Me and Max only came over to Mako's to get a ltitle snack, but we saw one of them around the house and we thought he was one of those new bandits, but it turns out that they know Sage and the others came around and it appears that they're a streetfighting crew. Most of them believe that kung-fu is a joke because they say streetfighting trumps kung-fu." Arizona replied.

Not only was Tigress completely disturbed by their presence, but also offended that they think kung-fu is a joke and he glared at them and asked, "You laugh at the very art form of China?"

"You call it art form, but here in the streets...we call it 'posey-miz.' It's our street slang for wimps who got nothing better to do." K.C. bragged.

Tigress then told them, "From here...we take it very seriously. It seems as though like Sage, you have no discipline."

"Yeah well, we say (bleep) discipline. In the streets, we do whatever we want and we ain't letting someone get in the way of that. It's how we do." Yow-Ni stated.

Tigress cracked her knuckles and wanted to prove a point to them and she asked, "You wanna test me?"

"Does that mean I get to strip ya?" asked Banzai, excitedly.

Tigress' first reaction was to punch him in the stomach and after she did that, the posse was very clear that she is definitely not a person you wanna start off in the wrong foot. Yow-Ni gulped hard and said, "She's crazy...crazy as (bleep)."

"I heard that!" Tigress shouted.

Just then, Shifu walked in to see what the commotion is all about and when he looked up at Sage and some of his group, he could tell that these guys are streetfighters from the minute he laid eyes on them. He groans at this and said, "More streetfighters."

"Who's the old coot?" asked Yow-Ni.

"I happen to be Master Shifu, the grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Shifu said, taking aback.

K.C. then elbows Yow-Ni's shoulder and said, "Isn't that the guy's face on that poster that you peed on some time ago?"

"Along with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, right?" asked Yow-Ni.

Shifu looked up at Sage and he said to them, "I think you and your group need to learn some major discipline."

"Why should we learn from you? I'm the leader and whatever I say goes. That's how we are as streetfighters." Sage said to him.

It looks as if Sage didn't learn anything from yesterday and it brought them to a point where all of them ought to head to the training hall to gain some major lessons on their own and one by one, the posse had to face a challenge they never thought would actually be considered; getting their butts kicked by the masters.

20 minutes later...

All five were completely wiped out and beaten after receiving a ginormous amount of thrashing from the Five, Po, Master Shifu and the Elemental Hazards and all they could do is just lay there on the floor, groaning in pain when they had their butts kicked for the first time.

"I've never had my ass kicked that quick since those two hot girls from Korea swung at me." K.C. said, groaning.

"Sage...did you even fight back?" asked Banzai.

Sage panted heavily as he tried to get up and he said, "Lots of times...but they're too quick...and too smart."

Banzai groans heavily and he said, "This is messed up."

"I bet Bam and Brock have went through the same thing." Yow-Ni said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

The rest of them received angry glares at Yow-Ni for making that statement and Sage said, "You wanna put my fist in your mouth?"

* * *

So...anyone wanna give a message to Sage and his posse? You'll see more of them coming up!


	13. Compromising Lesson

A little Sage versus Shifu moment here...

* * *

Chapter 13: Compromising Lesson

Sooner after that, Sage was the only one walking by the palace and he seriously wanted to leave this place because he feels as if he's being held back by the masters' ways of handling things and it made him feel like his ways as a streetfighter are being outnumbered two to one and he hates that feeling of super hard labor. Just then, Shifu comes in and saw Sage and the white wolf could tell that he's not in the mood to talk to Shifu and said, "Are you here to kick my ass again, old man?"

"You really need to watch your language in the presence of a master." Shifu said, looking at him in the eyes.

"What? I can't say whatever I want?" asked Sage, sarcastically.

"No, you have the freedom to say what you please, but such language is not allowed here." Shifu corrected him.

Sage groans at this and he looked at Shifu in the eye and replied, "What are you trying to be-my father?"

"No, you need to treat yourself and others with respect." Shifu answered.

"The only way to get respect in my opinion is to beat people up and it'll give you all the respect in the world. That's what it takes to survive in this world." Sage added.

"That's not where it'll take you to wherever you go." Shifu said.

Sage scoffed at the grandmaster's words and felt like they were nothing but some old 'chase after your dreams' crockery and didn't really believe in those things and told him, "Where I'm from, there's two options; survive or die. My choice is to fight anything and everything and I can't let anyone win because they're all wrong and I'm always right...always. It's one or the other."

"Maybe that's why you've got some out of control anger issues." Shifu pointed out.

That pretty much got into Sage's skin pretty quickly that Shifu unmasked what's personal about him and he said, "I do not have anger issues. You don't know me at all."

"But I can tell from your attitude. You're angry at something, but it isn't neccesarily me, my students, your family or even kung-fu." Shifu recalled.

Sage didn't really say anything about this because in some points, he knew Shifu was right, but he's too proud and too tough to even admit it and he had no idea that he would get inside Sage's personal mind without even trying and all he could do is let out a huge sigh and asked, "How can you even understand? No one understands what the hell I've been through in my life."

Shifu could tell that there was something deep that was coming inside of him but never went into too much detail and he said, "The best way to provide your issue is to face it head-on."

"Face it? In case you haven't noticed, I'd rather deal with it in my own way. I block it out." Sage answered.

"I see. I've talked to Musaki and Arizona and they agreed to help you get to the bottom of this anger problem you have and you have to commit to what they're doing." Shifu said.

The fact that Shifu brough in Sage's cousins to help him out made him feel like it could be deemed impossible to do so and he said, "I don't need that much help."

"But you do."

Musaki and Arizona came in front of Sage and looking into their faces, Sage could tell that they really meant it and they're not taking 'no' for an answer and Arizona said, "Whatever made you this coldhearted and angry, we can help you find the reason for it."

"That's true. You've always been taking out your anger at almost everyone, hitting the walls in your room and rebelling against authority. You just need some help." Musaki agreed.

Sage sighed at this and he felt like they might be wasting their time to help him out, but he also knew that there would be no way to talk himself out of it, so he said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Just do it for yourself. Goodness knows, you really need to tone down your attitude and language in front of Max." Arizona added.

Sage rolled his eyes at them and he said, "Whatever..."

* * *

What would you do to Sage? Stick around for more!


	14. Solve or Not to Solve

Well, Sage eventually gets a chance to at least btry to simmer his anger issues down and face them head on, but it is proven to be a lot harder than it seems due to something in his head.

* * *

Chapter 14: Solve or Not to Solve

The following day, Musaki and Arizona were waiting for Sage to appear so they can start getting into the heart of the matter of Sage's anger issue and Arizona looks up at Musaki for a while and he said, "Should be here in a while."

"You sure about this, Arizona? Of all the times that we've known Sage, he always blows his top whenever he doesn't get his way." Musaki replied.

"Of course we're sure. We know Sage is a tough nut to crack, but we're gonna do all we can to change all of that." Arizona answered.

Musaki believed in every word Arizona just told him and he knew that there was gonna be no hesitation to get the job done and he said, "Yeah, what have we got to lose?"

Soon enough, Kaizer comes in with Max around his back and Arizona looks over and sees the two together and he asked, "Having fun with Kaizer, Max?"

"Tons. He said he's gonna teach me how to block punches." Max replied.

Kaizer lets out a small chuckle and he tells Max, "We're just gonna work on your self-defense moves to see if they're in pretty good use."

"Okay. Sounds pretty cool." Max replied.

Musaki could notice a little transition in Kaizer because usually he's tough and somewhat of a fighter, but when he's around Max, it's like he's gentle, but not too soft and he asked, "Can I ask you something, Kaizer? You've been different lately and I just wanted to know...have you changed?"

"Uh, no. I'm still the same guy." Kaizer replied.

Musaki then clears his throat and glared at him and said, "Dude, my eyes tell me that you're turning into a softie."

Kaizer had every mind to punch him straight in the face to prove his point and he said, "Watch it. I'll only say this...I'm not a full-on softie. Get the point?"

"Whatever you say." Musaki replied.

He knew that starting a fight in front of Max wouldn't look right and he looks at Max and said, "Come on, we're heading to the courtyard."

Max continued to hang onto Kaizer's back and the two tigers walked outside and Max only said, "See ya later, Arizona."

"Later, Max." Arizona replied.

After they left, Sage came in the training hall, just wearing some baggy shorts with parts of his underwear showing, but he could care less of how he appears and Arizona said, "You're late."

"So? Don't blame me for being not on time." Sage said, irritated.

The last thing all three of them wants is to kick off some drama between this and Musaki said, "Okay...now that you're here, let's get started. We'll start off with doing some kung-fu."

"You're kidding, right?" Sage asked.

"Nope." Arizona replied.

Musaki then asked him, "How good are you fighting skills?"

Sage looked at him as if he seriously asked him that question because he knows he's a streetfighter and said, "I fight in the streets. They're obviously good."

"Let's put that to the test." Arizona added.

Sage wasn't really sure if it'll be put to the test, but Arizona and Musaki knew they need to give him the extra push he need to get to the root of his anger and with that, they gave him a few basic training; punching a dummy and through the first couple of tries, Sage got frustrated and wanted to just bust that dummy hard, but Arizona became patient to help him out and once given the chance, Sage finally got it right...and got hit back by the dummy.

The next one is how to gain composure when something sets him off and both Musaki and Arizona know that the little things can immediately get him mad very easily because Sage has a very quick temper and becomes unstoppable and they decided to put that to the test when both of them came up with different ways to set Sage off and once they achieved it, they taught him how to calm himself down so that he wouldn't get too violent.

For Sage, it was proving that trying not to stay mad would be hard for him because he always releases it by fighting and stuff, not knowing that it'll cause him to do things that would nearly get him in trouble. But Arizona and Musaki continued to go on with it and Sage eventually got the hang of it.

And then, all three of them participated in some meditating and Sage wasn't quite sure about this whole meditating because he thinks things like that are boring and are made for old people, but Arizona convinced him to participate and as soon as Sage sat down on the ground, crossed his legs and placed his paws on his side, Musaki told him, "Close your eyes and think deep, peaceful thoughts."

Sage reluctantly closed his eyes and took a deep breath and lets his mind be cleared up and for some reason...it actually worked.

Until...a little flashback from his past triggered him to distract him from gaining some peace in himself and it was him as a little pup and a certain big white wolf comes towards him growling at him and suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sage opened his eyes and groans frustratedly at this and said, "Why can't this go away?!"

Arizona opened his eyes and sees that Sage is looking completely upset and he said, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you were doing great." Musaki added, in concern.

Sage stood up and looks up at them and said, "Look, it's hard to change me, all right?! Everyonbe has tried to do so, but I push them away because they don't really understand what I've been through! Not even you guys!"

"Sage..."

"Just get away from me! I don't want anything else to do with this! I...am...done!" Sage shouted, before running out of the training hall.

Both Musaki and Arizona had no idea what's going on with him and Musaki had a little feeling about why he reacted the way he did and Arizona asked, "What's with him?"

"I looked into his eyes. It's like...he knows something we don't...from his past." Musaki replied.

* * *

Does Sage has something in his past that we don't know? You're gonna see the side of Sage you've never seen before coming up? And what did you guys think of Sage's saggy outfit? I thought I would make it more street-ish because he doesn't really care that much about appearances because he's from the streets.


	15. Unhealed Scars

Now we see the real Sage come out.

* * *

Chapter 15: Unhealed Scars

At the Sacred Peach Tree, Sage just buried his face on the tree and just cried without anyone noticing or caring and he's really not one to really cry because he builds himself as this tough guy in the streets that everyone has to move out of the way or be feared from, but it's not who he sees when he's alone. As the tears dripped down from his face and into the ground, he felt all those feelings he had tried to push away for so long and it's like a humongous release coming out of him.

Reminiscing about the fact that he had that scar mark on his muzzle and eye was one of the most horrifying things he had to endure, but experiencing that as a young pup was like he had a ginormus burden placed on top of him and that had made him really coldhearted and a violent youth at the same time. He never cared about anyone or anything or even if he had hurt someone due to his hard-edged persona that he was putting up.

He then sat down flat on his back until he slids down to the ground and just buried his face as he lets the tears flow out of his eyes.

"Sage?"

Sage didn't even bother turning around, but he did hear a feminine voice coming in and it was Faith's and he said, "What do you want?"

The cheetah walked up in front of him and from the way he's hiding himself from, she already knew something was wrong with him and wanted to know the reason for it. She said, "I was hoping I'd find you here."

"Well, you found me. Are you gonna make fun of me?" asked Sage, in an angry, yet tearful voice.

That rose an eyebrow for Faith after what Sage just said that she might make fun of him, but she would never intentionally do something like that and she said, "No. For what?"

Sage slowly looks up and faces Faith with tears in his eyes and the cheetah learns that this was what he had meant when she saw him crying and she said, "Why would I ever make fun of anyone that's crying?"

"Because I'm not supposed to cry! It shows a sign of weakness in the streets." Sage exclaimed.

"I used to think so back in Japan. But from here, it's totally different." Faith added.

Sage lets out a deep sigh as if he's questioning everything she's about to say and he asked, "Why did you really come here?"

Faith lets out a deep sigh and replied, "Musaki and Arizona are worried about you. They told me you ran out while they were teaching you."

Sage blinked his eyes and figured that Faith was going to know what was the reason behind that, but he didn't really want to dwell in too much of his personal life because all it will do is bring out more pain than he had ever felt in his lifetime and he said, "No offense, but it's really none of your business."

The cheetah cleared her throat and she said, "Did you also know that I used to be a streetfighter too?"

Sage looked at her in disbelief and asked, "You? A streetfighter? You're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing. How else did you think I kicked your tail the other day?" asked Faith, with a small smirk.

Then the realization ultimately sinks in that she meant it and asked, "Where?"

"I used to live in Japan and I've been a very good streetfighter, kinda like you. Always wanted to fight anyone who ever comes at me or looks at me the wrong way. Never trusted anyone...until Kiba came into my life." Faith answered.

"What was he, your boyfriend?" asked Sage.

Faith slowly glared at Sage almost as if he answered a very stupid question assuming that a cheetah and a white wolf would be a couple and she replied, "For your information, Kiba's my best friend. And I already have a boyfriend; the Phoenix Warrior."

"That grizzly bear? Seriously?" asked Sage, a little confused.

"Yes."

Sage definitely felt tight-lipped for asking and he turned away from her and said, "Sorry I asked."

"It's all right. So...tell me what's bothering you." Faith said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sage said, still tearing up.

Faith always knew that she and Sage are a lot alike, but with different kinds of perspectives and she placed her paw in his shoulder and Sage looked up at her and said, "Trust me."

"Trust? I don't know if that's possible...because I can't let anyone in. You wouldn't even understand what kinds of pain I went through and what I put the others through." Sage answered.

That sorta raised Faith's eyebrow at this and said, "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on. Just tell me."

Sage figured that Faith wasn't gonna leave until she wanted to hear everything about him and he lets out a heavy sigh and said, "Promise me you wouldn't run away from me?"

"I promise." Faith replied.

"All right. Before I was a streetfighter, it was one night when I was only three and my father was in one of those bad, violent moods where he was arguing with my mom and I've always hated him after all the grief he put me through; in and out of jail for streetfighting. This one night in particular...I was in my room and he came towards me, going off on a full rampage rage on me and he clawed my nose and my eye. It was just the most horrifying moment in my life that I shouldn't have experienced, but he put me through hell. But it wasn't the last of it. They placed me in a foster care and I never got taken into any other family because of those scars. They assumed I was trouble and I was being targeted by a bunch of kids a lot. I just got madder and madder and I would always start fights because my temper is very quick and I'm very unstoppable. I got into streetfighting when I was six or seven and I witnessed everything you would never be exposed to; fighting, gambling, mating...it was like a danger zone there, but as I got older, I got immensed into the lifestyle. I got caught up. The fighting was the only thing that brought me into streetfighting because I would run the whole streets with no cares, no concerns and definitely no mercy. Once I'm into it, I'm into it. Family didn't mean anything to me then either because they left me and it was like the world was against me, so I put some barriers around myself so they would feel the same scars I felt. Did a lot of things that I'm not really proud of doing; I had to kill and beat up people for revenge...just a typical thing when you're a streetfighter. Me and my posse had to do all of that because we never gave a (bleep). Not at all." Sage replied.

After hearing that, Faith was shocked, but at the same time...she could tell that Sage is acknowledgingly admitting to everything he's done before in the past and when she saw the tears coming back in, Sage hides them away to hold them back, but it's proven impossible to do so.

"You've done a lot of bad things before, haven't you?" asked Faith, in a soft voice.

"Worse things that I never forgave myself for doing. I just felt like I deserve to be that way because of these scars I had." Sage replied.

"Why do you keep blaming yourself? It doesn't mean everyone's against you." Faith assured him.

"You don't get it. Once you have a scar, it can never be healed. It stays with you for the rest of your life." Sage added.

"Let me put it this way...do you like the person you are?" asked Faith, in a serious tone.

That was a question Sage knew all too well, but his ears drooped down slowly and lowered his head down in shame for that and he silently replied, "No. All I want is for someone to really know me...just accept me. It's hard to be into a new environment that's different from what you're used to."

Faith immediately gives Sage a hug and the white wolf had no idea how to respond to that, but he immediately melted into it, letting all the tears fall on Faith's shoulder and she said to him, "You need to find a way to let people in. You don't wanna be lonely anymore, don't you?"

"No." Sage replied, his voice breaking.

"Because it'll hurt you more."

They turned around and noticed Kaizer standing there and Faith said, "Kaizer. What are you doing here?"

Kaizer just looked up at Sage and he said, "I actually feel the same way you did."

* * *

Next up, we hear from Kaizer. Stick around for more!


	16. How to Redeem

And here's Kaizer sharing his personal experiences with him in that position.

* * *

Chapter 16: How to Redeem

Sage looked up at the white tiger and he asked, "You used to be a streetfighter, too?"

Kaizer looked at Sage in the eyes and replied, "No...but I used to be an assassin known as the Demon of Death a few years ago. I took lives without any care or remorse because I felt that the whole world was against me based on those scars I have."

Kaizer then shows him the scars on his face from the past and Sage could tell it was his reminder of what he used to do to fight the world back quickly and he continues on saying, "When I was a cub, I had no family and no friends. They look at me and assume I'm a monster, but they never even knew me at all, so I would just push them away or have nothing to do with them and I felt like if they don't care about me, why should I care about them? But...the minute I stepped into this valley, something changed me. I won't say exactly what's the reason, but these people that used to be my enemies are now my friends and family, those I've been yearning to have for so long."

"What made you stop?" asked Sage.

"I had to change my ways and acknowledge what I had done wasn't forgiveable. I would've killed myself or had someone kill me for my wrongdoings, but...because of Faith, Hope and Takami...I had to quit being an assassin and kill Tien Kong...my so-called mentor. My current role is Avenger of Peace and it's a big responsibility for me, but I know for a fact that I have to protect the valley from anyone who tries to cause major destruction to our home." Kaizer replied.

Sage blinked his eyes at this and thought about what would've happened if he was in Kaizer's shoes for a while and he turned to him and said, "You know, habits are sometimes hard to break."

"They really are. It took a long time for me to adjust into having a good side, though I'm not really a full-on softie." Kaizer stated.

"And you're still not." Faith recalled.

Kaizer glared at Faith for making that remark she just made and asked, "Was that really neccessary?"

"Just saying." Faith quickly added.

"The moral of the story is never focus on revenge, but just do what's right. Don't start something that you can't finish because it'll put you in deeper conflict and could hurt yourself or those will be affected by it. Just try to think of very positive things." Kaizer replied.

That would prove to be a challenge for Sage to break away from his streetfighting ways into something else and he asked, "How can I do that?"

"Just take up kung-fu. You have great fighting skills, but you just use them for all the wrtong purposes." Faith chimed in.

Sage sighed heavily at this and said, "I've never been good at anything else before."

Faith comes up to him and she said, "Just try something new. Maybe find something that suits your interest. Kaizer likes to write poetry."

That made Sage really looked at Kaizer and asked, "Poetry? You?"

Kaizer lets out a dangerous snarl, assuming that he might be making fun of him and asked, "You got a problem with that?"

But Sage could tell that Kaizer still has that tough streak and replied, "If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me."

Kaizer lets out a smirk and said, "Didn't think so."

Sage then looks at both of them in the eye and he said, "Listen, I apologize deeply for my attitude since I came here. Sometimes, I hate being controlled or being told what to do."

"It is hard, but if it's one way to change your attitude or what you're used to, you just need a little wake-up call...or a kick in the nuts." Faith said, with a little smirk.

"Uh...my nuts have already been through kicking." Sage added.

"I won't kick them...unless I have to." Faith said.

Sage then sighs and stood up and pulls out a paw in hopes of starting fresh with both Kaizer and Faith and Faith showed no hesitation to shake Sage's hand and Kaizer shook his as well and Faith said, "Now we can start over again."

"Sounds good to me." Sage replied.

* * *

Think there might be a good side to Sage? You be the judge.


	17. Another Chance

Sage is slowly starting to get to the realms of trying to change himself.

* * *

Chapter 17: Another Chance

Arizona and Musaki walked across the palace to find Sage and see what's going on with him after that little outburst back at the Training Hall and Musaki grew increasingly worried about how he would react if they found him, like whether he's either still angry or just overwhelmed with all the new changes that's coming towards him and he said, "I hope he doesn't kill us."

Arizona looks up at Musaki after that little statement he made and replied, "I highly doubt it. Maybe he knows something about his past that we don't even know yet."

"Think he'll tell us what it's about?" asked Musaki.

"We have to find out for ourselves if we ever get a chance to go inside his head." Arizona replied.

The one place they haven't gotten to yet is the Peach tree and maybe they might've assumed that's where he is at this moment, but as they were about to go there, they see him along with Faith and Kaizer walking down the stairs and for some reason, there was something a little different about Sage and he was a little calm now and Arizona said, "Hey, Sage. You all right?"

Sage looks up at both Musaki and Arizona and they stared at each other for a minute and he immediately replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Musaki suspected something was different about him because normally he'd be easily quick-tempered if someone probes into his personal area, but in this showcase, he seemed a little calm and opening up and he got close to his face to make sure of it...unless he plans to swing at him for getting in his face, but the outcome neevr even came.

"What have you guys done to the real Sage?" asked Musaki.

Kaizer walked over to Musaki and replied, "Saki...don't get so freaked out. Me and Faith sorta calmed him down a little bit and became open towards us."

Arizona folded his arms a little and asked, "Open?"

Sage nodded his head and replied, "Listen, I'm really sorry for running off like that. It just wasn't really right of me. I'm just...I'm just struggling to come to terms with the path I'm in now, like getting rid of streetfighting for good is just hard for me because it's all I know."

"That's what we're here for...to help you and get to the bottom of your anger problems." Musaki replied.

Sage agreed with what Musaki told him because he's had so much pent-up anger for so long that he's risking imploding himself from the inside out and could eventually end up hurting people that's trying to help him out and he does not want to be the main reason for that and he said, "And...I also want another chance to just continue on with your training."

Arizona and Musaki looked at each other for a second and Musaki got really confused at how he's calmed down so quickly, but Arizona took the chance anyway and said, "We accept your apology. Let's continue on."

"Thanks." Sage replied, as he followed Arizona.

Musaki still stood there really stunned and scratched his head with this change and asked, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Sorry if it was short, but I thought that it would show Sage's remorseful side.


	18. Opening Up

Finally, Sage breaks down those walls he's put up for so long.

* * *

Chapter 18: Opening Up

Back at the training hall, Musaki, Arizona and Sage got back to meditating and Sage instantly got the point of calming himself down and able to let his mind go free of any anger he has put inside and try his best to break down those barriers he put himself in before it gets any more serious than that. Throughout the whole time, Sage definitely got into a zen mode for the first time...something that he has never experienced or felt before in his life.

After only 20 minutes, all three of them opened their eyes and to Arizona and Musaki's surprise, Sage became instantly relaxed, which was a first for the streetfighting wolf and Arizona asked, "How are you feeling now?"

Sage blinked his eyes a few times and looked around himself and then replied, "Like for some reason...I feel confused."

"What about?" asked Musaki.

Sage lets out another deep sigh and he looks down on the ground for a second, unsure of how he can put into words, but he got enough strength to just say what's on his mind. He answered, "Like...whether I'm doing the wrong thing or the right thing...and what's the best way for me."

"The only choice for you to make is choose your decisions, but you have to choose them wisely to make good decisions in your life." Arizona replied.

"Sometimes...it's easier for me to just do whatever the hell I want without anyone caring about it. I usually just run away from my problems and just take it out in the streets, fighting. It's the one thing that solves my problem." Sage answered.

That surprised Musaki the most that Sage has to deal with his personal issues by fighting in the streets, like it's his only outlet to go when he needs to get something off his chest rather than just face the actual problem head on. He then said to him, "But you know that doesn't help, right? It'll only hurt not just others, but also yourself."

"That's the thing...I don't want to feel hurt. I've already felt it before and I don't want to go back to that." Sage replied.

"Why not?" asked Arizona.

"You wouldn't even understand." Sage said, still looking at the ground.

Musaki puts his hand on Sage's shoulder and that instantly froze him because no one's ever done that before or even given the chance to do so and it made him face both of them and Arizona said, "We would."

Sage knew that opening up about this would be painful, but he also knew that Arizona and Musaki didn't have to force it out of him and that he might give them a chance to trust him and said, "It's something I chose to put off for so long. I'm still scarred up about being left behind by my parents. I felt like they didn't really care about me and with these scars in my face, I felt like I was the cause of that. I hated them for a long time and I was put in every foster home where I grew really angry at the world and with everyone else because I felt like the world was against me, so I put those barriers around myself so no one would break through them and I wouldn't feel hurt. I just blamed my past to everyone else and got back at them for that reason so they can feel the same way I felt. Got into streetfighting when I was 7 and I've seen things that no other pup should ever see in the streets. As I got older though...I was reckless, angry, rebellious and careless. Just an average asshole, I guess. My posse...they were like my real family to me and whenever something would go down, we'd be the first ones to kick their asses if they get anywhere near our turf. We fight and also kill if needed. We always thought that we were the most tough guys in South China because we all didn't give a (bleep) about the consequences of our actions because we do whatever. Me, personally...I never cared about everyone else because they never apply to me and I wanted them to be very afraid of me when they see me in the streets. Maybe that's why I hated being told what to do because it's just my pride."

After hearing some very explicit detail from Sage, Arizona and Musaki were surprised that Sage had to explain everything from his past life and Arizona said, "Wow...that's rough."

"I've gotten several scars, bruises, wounds and marks on me. Those were just some of the things that explains that I was dangerous, but I took those as nothing." Sage replied.

"Why have you gotten yourself into these situations?" asked Musaki.

Sage sighed heavily and replied, "So that I can't be ignored or pushed away like I was so...so many times."

He got choked up at the last part and Sage again lowered his head down in shame as the tears started coming out of his eyes and he felt like Musaki and Arizona were gonna brutally judge him for that, but Arizona looked up at him and said, "I don't see a tough guy in you now. I juts see someone who's been through a lot and suffered a lot. But none of this is ever your fault."

"How do you know?" asked Sage.

"You wanted to feel like you're being wanted, but you do it in very destructive ways and sometimes...you feel like no one wants to take the time to deal with you, so you felt like you wanted to give up and bask in your own loneliness." Arizona replied.

Those words definitely made Sage feel like he's been taking a lot of problems out on people instead of himself and in that point, he looks back on the things he put others through in South China and how much of a huge negative impact he had left behind on them for his purposes to feel hurt and pain. As the tears fell down on his eyes, he looked at both of them and said, "I haven't been treating you as fairly as I would've been. I'm just not sure of myself if I want to be used to this change."

"It takes time, Sage. You have to be willing to make an effort for it." Musaki replied.

"Musaki is right."

Shifu comes in the training hall and Sage turns himself away to not face the grandmaster and he said, "I would like to have a word with you alone."

* * *

Now that you've heard everything about Sage, what do you think Shifu's gonna do?


	19. Head On Challenge

Shifu gives Sage a much needed wake-up call from Shifu about basically trying to change his ways for the better and lets hope he listens.

* * *

Chapter 19: Head-On Challenge

As they got out of the training hall, Sage was surprised to see most of his posse learn some basics of kung-fu by some of the masters and the Elemental Hazards and he had no idea on how they made them do whatever they want them to do and it sort of brought them out of their element a little bit...specifically Sage's.

"What did you do to them?" asked Sage.

Shifu chuckled softly as he turned to Sage and replied, "Nothing. You see, I can tell that they've never learned discipline once in their lives. But I could never force them to do what I ask...because I have ways of letting them know that bad decisions lead to dire consequences."

"Huh?" asked Sage, confusedly.

"What it means is...make a wrong choice and you'll live with it for the rest of your life." Shifu responded.

Banzai was doing some sparring lessons with both Faith and Kaizer and some of the golden tiger's fighting skills were on-point, yet it's his street version and Kaizer was able to do the kicking and Faith would do the punches of Banzai didn'y comply or at least quit acting like a pervert.

K.C. and Yow-Ni were learning from Tigress both wolves felt like they were being tortured by some of her techniques and although their fighting skills are great, Tigress has her ways of putting that to the test by going all out and forcing them to fight back, knowing fully intent that they're scared out of their minds.

Panko was definitely learning some pointers from Po, Takami, Tamaki, Ryo and Kiba, as well as with Viper, Skyler and Layla to spar with them and the snow leopard seemed vastly overwhelmed that he had to spar with the majority of that many trainers in his sight and he was keeping his focus straight on them as he started sparring with them, but little did he know that sparring with 8 trainers can become challenging when it's one against that number.

As Sage was observing this happening, it almost made him wish that he could keep up with the rest of them and at least try to improve his life a little bit and he said, "It's that simple, huh?"

"Very."

Shifu brought Sage over to his room in the Sacred Hall of Warriors and soon enough, the white wolf wasn't quite sure what he was gonna do or what Shifu was gonna do to him.

"Please sit down." Shifu responded.

Sage looked at him and he did as he was told to do and after he sat down on the ground, Shifu asked him, "May I ask you...why have you chosen to be the way you are?"

"It's a part of my life...the life that I've always known. If no one gives me the slightest chance or even give me a break, why should I do the same for them? It's just easier to give up and not care about anyone else than to waste my life making everyone care about me." Sage answered.

Shifu stroked his beard after hearing that little answer and he could sense that there's something deeper going inside of Sage that he wanted to get to and he asked, "You lead this group of yours, correct?"

"Yeah, I do. They see me as their big brother or father. We stick together when the world is against us and we always wanted to fight them back because they don't understand us well or know what we're about. Nor do they care about what we've been through." Sage added.

"Do I even have to ask what you usually do?" asked Shifu.

Sage knew that he was gonna go there with this and he almost wished that he can keep that part shut so that he wouldn't want to think he's something else. He lets out a deep sigh and replied, "We fight the streets, steal what we need to survive, get involved in deep steeetfighting, plan revenge on someone who messes with our own and make sure that the person would deeply regret it...by killing them. A lot of things in there that would be considered dangerous is normal for us."

Shifu's jaw was dropped after hearing what Sage just answered and the fact that he's involved with fighting, stealing and causing mayhem at such a young age made him realize that this kid was in a very dangerous path that could lead to somewhere he could end up. Shifu then asked, "Did you even think about the consequences?"

"We always thought about what would happen, but we never really cared about it. We just did it." Sage replied.

"I see. So you wanted to get back at the world because they don't understand you or even give them the chance to know what you're all about?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah...when you put it that way." Sage answered.

Shifu couldn't believe that this kid would go to many extremes to get himself wrapped up in so many things that he shouldn't be doing.

"You know what it's like out there? It's really hard for us. The way to survive is to fight people, steal from them and turn your back on the world. Personally, I try to block out every problem that I had when I was younger in that damn foster home. I've always felt like I was alone and no one could really care for a constant monster of a wolf like me and I didn't need anyone telling me what to do or what not to do. Like, you run your life and I'll run mine, all right? I don't need anyone telling me what my problem is because I'm way too strong to face it...because I've already been through a lot of pain in my life and I can't go through it again. It just hurts too much." Sage replied, breaking down.

Shifu could obviously tell that he's been suffering through a lot and from what he just mentioned, it's like he's never had guidance in his life and he could easily empathize with him because he reminded him of himself after everything that occured with Tai Lung when he cut himself off from the world due to his distant nature with Tigress and it was something that he deeply regretted in those two decades and when he looked at Sage, he went up to him and said, "You've got it good with Mako and his family."

"Them? What makes you think that way?" asked Sage.

"Mako's a good person and a good father. I know him very well and he's proud of his kids...including you." Shifu replied.

The fact that Mako's been a good father to him seemed to think that all of it was just an act, but looking back at doing what his panda dad has done for him...he always felt like he didn't deserve it because he was not used to the environment he was in or how he was treated with, despite his other siblings provoking each other to no end.

"He doesn't know what I'm about. I'm just not ready to accept him as my dad." Sage added.

"But he is doing his best to give you everything you never had. Why is it so hard for you to put yourself out there?" asked Shifu.

"I don't know. Why would he still want me around?" Sage asked.

"Sage...I understand how difficult it is adjust, but you have to give it a chance and it'll take some time. But you can't spend the rest of your life running away from your problems. You have to face them and tackle it...but do it for yourself." Shifu added.

Never had those kind of words broke through Sage's wall than what Shifu just said and it seems as if Arizona and Musaki started breaking through one part of the wall and all of Shifu's wisdom broke through the other parts and it just made him feel like he could actually give it a try instead of just complaining about how his new life is.

"Mako loves you. And you need to do the same for him." Shifu said.

Sage lets out a deep sigh and told him, "It'll be hard for someone to change me."

"I know. But you've got to want it. Just give it a shot and don't be distant from everyone you will eventually care for. Time and family are very precious and just appreciate with what you have now." Shifu added.

Sage felt saddened by this because he knew he was right. He spent so many times hurting people in the past with his actions, not knowing the negative impact it brought and he started looking back at how he treated most of his siblings and almost his panda dad with so much harshness and it brought him to a point where he was responsible for the mess he caused and he looked at Shifu and asked, "What do I do?"

"That's something you have to do for yourself." Shifu replied.

Soon after Sage left the room, he did begin thinking about this through and through and as he looked at the rest of the masters and masters-in training and how they get along so well...it dawned on him that maybe he should change his own ways because what Musaki and Arizona did was give him a chance and he felt like he needed to let his walls down and start fresh.

'Am I gonna do what's right?' Sage thought.

* * *

Sage has definitely got some thinking to do. Think he'll try to change or remain the same way? You be the judge.


	20. Take Down

We now catch up with Brock and Bam.

* * *

Chapter 20: Take Down

Further across the Valley, Bam and Brock paced around this one abandoned village to tihnk of something to take down Sage and Bam said, "Thought of something, Brock?"

Brock snapped his finger and he replied, "How about we do what we used to do in the streets of South China? A death-row stretfighting?"

Bam got intrigued with what Brock answered and he seemed to like it a lot and he lets out a small chuckle and replied, "Yo...that sounds great. We've never had those in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. And we've always been beaten by Sage and his pathetic crew for so long and his big entourage." Brock replied, with an angry growl.

"But for this one...it'll be a little bit different. We'll actually beat him down to death." Bam said.

Brock widened his eyes and smirks evilly and fell in love with that plan right from the start and said, "You're good, Bam."

All of a sudden, they heard a falcon cry out and Bam already knew who came in and when the falcon came in, Bam said, "Shiro...long time, no see."

"Bam...Brock, what up, boys?" asked Shiro.

Bam brought in the message to Shiro and added, "Send this to South China. We've got a little unfinished business with someone."

"Let me guess...Sage, right?" asked Shiro.

Brock nods his head and added, "That's right."

Shiro rolled his eyes and he immediately flew out of there to send in the message and Bam chuckled softly and replied, "Now...all we do is wait. Sage will have to face us soon enough for what we're gonna do to him."

Bam brought in his sword and swipes it around and he continued on saying, "...and this time I've very (bleep)ing personal."

* * *

Sorry if this was short. Don't worry...you'll see these two again.


	21. Little Promises

Sage's decisions on whether he can change or not is still weighing on him. Think he could?

* * *

Chapter 21: Little Promises

Sage couldn't help but think about what Shifu just said to him and he knew that he was right about everything he just put out, but at the same time...he wasn't quite sure if he's ready to change yet. He still believes he has to be the tough guy that everyone wants to stay out of the way and also a hot-tempered fighter who's not taking aby B.S. from anyone or anything, yet at the same time...he learns that it's not the way to gain people's respect based on fear, intimidation and fury.

"Hi, Sage."

Sage's ears perked up and he turns around and saw Max standing there and the white wolf looks up at him as he walked towards him and asked, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you're okay." Max replied, standing at his side.

Sage slowly got down to Max's level and looked at him straight in the eye and replied, "I'm okay. I just...need to be alone right now, all right?"

"You know, I can help." Max added.

Sage didn't really feel like he needed Max's help for his personal issue he was facing and he wasn't quite sure if he needed it or not and he replied, "Thanks, but this is something I have to do for myself."

Suddenly, Arizona comes by and he sees both Max and Sage in the front of the Jade Palace and he comes up to the white tiger cub and he said, "Where ya been?"

"With Sage." Max replied.

Arizona looked at him for a bit but not before Sage turned away and he knew something was up and he looked up at Max and said, "Hey, why don't you go and play with Hope and Po for a few, all right?"

"Okay. We'll play a little game of 'pouncing strike'." Max replied, with a sneaky chuckle.

Arizona pats his head as Max went off and then tells him, "Don't claw anyone by accident. Last time you did that, Po's butt had to get 18 different stitches and Hope had to get a few bandages on his butt too."

"I'll try." Max replied.

After Max was gone, it was just him and Sage standing towards each other in an awkward silence and they weren't sure what both of them were gonna say to each other and Arizona tried to lighten it up by saying, "So...what's on your mind tonight?"

"You know...I'm not even sure what's on my mind. I'm just kinda confused." Sage replied.

"About what?" asked Arizona.

Sage closed his eyes for a second and scratched the back of his head and told him, "If I'm able to tackle problems that I've had and face them head-on."

It was pretty intriguing the way he put it out that he wasn't sure if he was gonna confront his personal issues face-to-face and all of those facts that involve his past and Sage continued on saying, "I've always been used to just running away from those things because I thought it would go away all by itself, but it always comes back at you twice as hard. All the walls I've built up, it's just hard to keep them in."

Arizona came closer towrds Sage and he replied, "I think you're in a crossroads."

Sage opened his eyes and slowly faced Arizona and asked, "Crossroads?"

"Like...whether you want to stay where you are; fighting and giving people a hard time dealing with you or go to another road where you leave one part of yourself behind and go into another. Choosing those different paths aren't always easy to cross, but the hardest part is deciding for yourself." Arizona answered.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Sage.

Arizona looked at him in the eyes and asked, "What do you think the hardest thing about this change of yours?"

"I'm used to fighting and losing my cool because I always felt like it's all I know. When I get mad, I can't stop myself and I don't even think before I act. I just do. I just have no idea how it would affect anyone." Sage answered.

Arizona blinked his eyes a few times and he said, "Our actions and words can sometimes make us do things we might regret someday, but the last thing you would want is for someone to single-handedly give up on you. You've been good at pushing people away...like your brothers and your adopted panda dad because you always feel like they won't understand you based on what you've been through and I think fighting is just a way for you to not deal with your feelings. Each time you do that, you hurt yourself much harder."

"They've tried giving me a chance, haven't they?" asked Sage, feeling a little guilty.

"They have...and you always rejected it." Arizona answered.

Sage blinked his eyes and didn't know what to say about this, other than the fact that he felt geniunely hurt by his own actions and felt like he would've given them that chance if not for his pride and self-righteousness and he said, "Arizona...I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. And I think you owe it to your family." Arizona stated.

Sage nodded his head a little in agreement and he said, "I'm not gonna make any big promises about changing myself, but I'll try my best to not let my anger get in the way."

"Fair enough." Arizona added.

"And I'll try to give them a chance. I'm not one to get too soft for anything." Sage replied.

Arizona agreed in response because he already knew that Sage is a work in progress and for that, Arizona sticks out his paw in hopes for a handshake and Sage didn't really know if he could take the gesture and then Arizona told him, "Don't shake unless you mean it."

Sage could tell that he meant what he said and he lets out a very sincere handshake to Arizona and that was enough for the grey wolf to convince him to keep that promise and said, "All righty. And I'll still help you out if you're willing to accept it."

"All right." Sage replied, with a smile.

Just then, Max comes out, whooping in victory and said, "I won! I beat Po and Hope at something!"

Both wolves came into the palace and they saw Po and Hope wearing some girls' clothing as part of the game Max made and both wolves snickered then burst out laughing at this, leaving both bears completely embarassed.

"Aw, come on...this is humiliating enough as it is." Hope whined.

"You're telling me. At least you don't have a ginormous butt crack." Po said, blushing.

"Funny you could say that." Max said, from behind Po.

Po froze for a second and figured out what Max meant...he saw his butt crack and he said to Max, "Now you know I'm very sensitive about this."

"Arizona...if I ever have a bad day, looking at these two will make me feel better." Sage said, still snickering.

* * *

Thought I might add a little humor in this. Hazards, weigh in please!


	22. Streetfighter's Message

Thought I'd add in a new character who's also from Soth China as a high in the sky guy.

* * *

Chapter 22: Streetfighter's Message

South China

Shiro flew all the way from the Valley of Peace back to Southern China and reverted back to the crime-infested and dangerous streets where a whole lot of streetfighters lurk around, criminals on the loose and so on and as he lowered down...

He faced Bam and Brock's group of streetfighters and when one of them spots the falcon, he slowly comes closer to him and out of the shadows, reveals a Siberian tiger with only one eye and he said, "Shiro...what brings you here?"

Shiro brings out the message to him and the tiger snatches it from him and as he read it, he can definitely see that it's Bam and Brock's handwriting that he's got a plan that involves taking down Sage and his posse and that they're in the Valley of Peace and he lets out a sinister chuckle and said, "This is good news."

Later on, he walks towards the hut where a lot of tigers, panthers, leopards and wolves break out the chaos and unruly behavior all over the place and he released his claws to make that screeching noise between the walls that caught their attention.

"Hey...what the hell was that for?!" one leopard shouted.

"I was this close to (bleep)ing this tigress here!" one black wolf exclaimed.

The Siberian tiger walks around all of them he said, "We've got business to attend to! Bam and Brock want us all to head out to this Valley of Peace to take down Sage."

The name drew growls, barks, snarls and yowls from around the hut when they remembered the name and all of them started berating against Sage for beating them at every streetfight they attended in and the tiger said, "Well...both Bam and Brock want us to head there to this Valley to start up a new streetfighting war."

One black panther was definitely hellbent on revenge against Sage and he said, "I wanna kick this white wolf's ass so bad that he'll kiss mine!"

"Muka...must you always have this butt talk?" asked a grey and white wolf.

Suddenly, this black tiger walks over to the Siberian tiger and asked, "Malvo...what have you got in mind?"

Malvo thinks it over and he comes up with the most daring and devilish plan to come and replied, "What we'll do is...gather up every sword, knife and weapon you can think of...so if we ever get ourselves beaten by them...we'll fight back! With our weapons."

Everyone cheered in agreement for this that they're gonna give them the biggest revenge war of their lives and are ready to put an end to Sage and Malvo said, "Let's not waste any time. We're heading there now!"

All of them immediatey got out of their seats and got every single weapon they could think to bring and Shiro was there overhearing everything that just happened and he couldn't believe that they're going to go there and he whispered, "I gotta warn Sage."

* * *

The message will be recieved in the next chapter!


	23. Falcon's Warning

And here's how most of the posse adapt to living in Mako's place...and how they find out about the other streetfighters in South China.

* * *

Chapter 23: Falcon's Warning

Back at the Valley of Peace, Sage is making a little bit of progress in trying to gain some respect from the others and as he walks around the house, he sees Logan setting up a mahjong table and he slowly walks down and asked, "Hey...can I join you?"

Logan looks up and sees Sage standing right in front of him and he could not believe that he would join him for a game of mahjong and asked, "You...mahjong?"

"Yeah, why not?" asked Sage, as he's sitting down.

Logan could barely believe that that's the real Sage and he asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Sage?"

Sage looks up at him with his serious glare and that was the face Logan was all too familiar with and said, "I know this game. Well..minus the fact that me and my posse would strip down to our boxers and make out with every girl."

Logan seemed a little grossed out at that kind of detail that Sage aired out and he said, "Okay...a little too much info."

With that, Logan and Sage started playing mahjong and what really surprised Logan the most is that Sage is fully good at this game and both of them kept on playing to determine who's gonna be beaten at this game and when Sage actually won, he pumped his fist in the air and lets out a very gleeful howl that he finally beats Logan at something.

"Aw, come on! Rematch!" Logan shouted.

Sage chuckled softly at this and said, "Careful what ya wish for."

As the two wolves resumed playing, Tsunami and Cody walked downstairs and for the first time, they actually saw Sage playing with Logan and that was something they did not expect him to do because usually he'd be against something like this, but the fact that he's actually taking part in this, they were both surprised and shocked that this is actually happening.

"Are we dreaming?" whispered Tsunami.

"How long were we asleep?" asked Cody.

"It looks like Sage is actually having fun with Logan. Pinch me if I'm dreaming." Tsunami added.

Cody pinched Tsunami's elbow, causing him to exclaim in pain and Cody responded, "Nope, not a dream."

"Wonder what got into him." Tsunami replied, rubbing his elbow.

Just then, Max walks behind Cody and Tsunami and he asked, "What are you guys looking at?"

"We're just witnessing Sage and Logan playing mahjong together." Tsunami answered.

Max couldn't believe his eyes to see that happening that someone like Sage is playing a game with his brother without arguing and fighting and asked, "Is this a dream?"

"Nah, Max." Cody answered.

Soon enough, K.C. came out of the guest room with only his underwear on and walked his way towards the bathroom to take a pee and suddenly, he saw Yow-Ni bathing and he responded, "Dude!"

"Come on, Yow...I need to pee, man." K.C. said, groggily.

"Can it wait? I'm still bathing so I won't end up smelling like wet dog." Yow-Ni said.

K.C. held onto his wolfhood and he said, "Can it go faster? Nature's calling my name and I don't need to risk getting piss in my underwear."

"So what? You always sleep with your underwear." Yow-Ni added.

"Or nothing at all." K.C. replied.

K.C. hates being patient and just went ahead and took a whiz, letting the black wolf sigh in relief and Yow-Ni didn't even bother yapping back and said, "Always one to do whatever."

"Suck my (bleep), man." K.C. growled.

Later that morning, they heard a distant screech out of nowhere and they couldn't believe what they were seeing...

"Shiro?!" the posse exclaimed.

The falcon raced down towards the place and he started panting heavily and K.C. went over to him and asked, "What's going on?"

"You guys remember that guy Malvo?" asked Shiro.

That name embedded on their heads and especially Sage because they had a history with each other for some time and Sage asked, "What about Malvo?"

"Bam and Brock sent a message to them claiming that Malvo's got his gang of streetfighters you guys fought to finish the job and they're on their way to this Valley to fight you guys." Shiro explained.

Sage lets out a sharp growl and he looked to his posse and he said, "We need to fight them."

"You sure about this? They're much tougher now." asked K.C.

"Yeah...but so are we. Whenever they strike, we'll kick their asses hard." Sage added.

* * *

Sounds like something's big! What are they gonna do?!


	24. Plot to Fight Back

The streetfighters have a huge plan to fight off Brock, Bam, Malvo and the others when they land in the Valley of Peace...but they're not the only ones that will come for this fight!

* * *

Chapter 24: Plot to Fight Back

As Sage and the others began putting together an idea to take down Bam, Brock, Malvo and the rest of the crew and they all thought about starting a fight in the street...but Yow-Ni suggested that they would take it in the Jade Palace because they figured that it's best to fight and K.C. brought a bag full of heavy artillery and multiple weapons to fight them off with and Sage liked that suggestion.

But all of them were unaware that Max is standing there listening to every word they just said and he wished that he didn't really hear that and as Sage turned around, he definitely caught Max's eye.

"What do you want?" asked Sage.

Max looked up at them as he sees most of the weapons they have around them and that made him really nervous at the same time and he said in the most innocent way, "You're not thinking about killing people, are you?"

"Look, kid...get lost. This is grown-up business." K.C. scowled.

"But you're not a grown-up." Max argued.

K.C. growls in annoyance and fury as he stood up and got into Max's face and he said, "Shouldn't you interfere with someone else's business?"

"Don't you know killing is wrong?" asked Max.

"Want me to test it on you?!" K.C. shouted, planning to pound Max to the ground.

Sage stood in the middle of it and he looked at K.C. and said, "Save your energy! Don't even punch this kid!"

K.C. was surprised that Sage is defending Max and the black wolf growled at Max for interrupting and Sage turned to Max and said, "We're in the middle of something, so you need to go."

"What's going on here?"

Cody, Phoenix, Tsunami and Samurai walked through to see what's all the ruckus about and when they noticed that these guys have weapons carried around them, Cody was alarmed by what's going on and asked, "What are you guys up to?!"

"This is absoultely none of your damn business, panda!" Yow-Ni shouted.

Cody angrily glares at Yow-Ni and he asked, "Who do you think you are?! What you do in this house is our business!"

Banzai simmered down this massive hysteria before it gets really ugly and he said, "Let's everyone cool it now. If the guy needs to know, then he should. We've got some unfinished business to tend with an old enemy of ours. Our streetfighting rivals from South China are planning to take down all of us and Sage and we need to defend ourselves."

When they finally got the sense of it, Samurai couldn't stop looking at the weapons and he said, "What's the weapons for?"

"In case we want to finish them off." Sage replied.

That actually meant that they're gonna use it to kill them and Tsunami said to Max, "Go downstairs, Max."

"Yeah, that's right, you little twerp! And if you tell anyone...it's off with your head!" K.C. growled angrily.

Max wasn't that intimidated by K.C.'s cocky attitude and he just stuck his tongue out at him and that almost provoked K.C.'s temper and attempted to tackle him, but Max immediately ran out before he could get the chance to do so and K.C. said, "I don't like this kid. He shouldn't have been interfering with our plans."

"Max had the right to know what was up." Cody said.

Cody looks up at Sage and he said, "Are you really planning to kill them?"

"If we have to. But it's nothing you could understand." Sage added.

Cody puts his paw on Sage's shoulder and he looked at him in the eye and said, "When someone threatens our family, we don't take it lightly. We defend them with our lives."

Sage looked at them like they were crazy that bthey might actually take part in something that dangerous and he said, "Are you serious? You don't know these guys!"

"We don't have to. But we can't sit around while we watch our own family die in the midst of battle. It's the Bushido-Akio's way of saying 'your fight is our fight'." Cody replied.

"We're not just a big family, but we're an army of warriors in our own right." Tsunami added.

"We've got your back in more ways than one." Phoenix agreed.

The posse seemed like unsure about this because they might think they're bluffing, but never did they hear that they actually meant it before and it was all new to them and Bam and Brock's entourage is a very big group anyway, but if the others are willing to put their lives on the line for them, they'll most definitely succeed.

"So are you gonna let us fight this with you?" asked Phoenix.

"What if...what if you guys don't...?" Sage asked, but got interrupted by Samurai.

"We won't fail. Trust us." Samurai added.

Yow-Ni was completely surprised by what he had meant by that and asked, "You really think we could trust you guys?"

"See what we're really about. It might surprise ya." Phoenix replied.

Sage thought about this more and more and he felt like he was still the same streetfighter, but for this battle...it could be impossible to accomplish without any big help and he turned to the posse and replied, "I saw we give them a shot."

"What?!" the posse asked.

"There are only 5 of us and hundreds of Malvo's group. If we have add them in the mix, we have a better chance of kicking insane ass." Sage added.

They thought about it for a second and they were surprised that Sage is taking this charge seriously and slowly but surely, he has a very good point about what he just mentioned and Banzai said to them, "You're in."

"Thanks." Cody said.

Samurai, Cody, Tsnuami, Phoenix, Sage and the rest of the gang puts their paws together united as one and Cody said, "1, 2, 3...Bushido-Akio's...united we fight..."

"...together we stand!" the others shoued as they placed their paws in the air.

* * *

Unity comes in! Next chapter, prepare yourself for a good old action sequence!


	25. War is On!

The moment you've all been waiting for! Insane fight action! Now this took me about almost 2 or 3 hours to make, so I hope it's all worth it! Now...enjoy this action scene!

* * *

Chapter 25: War is On!

As the days loomed on, most of the streetfighting gangs from all parts of South China were ready to wage ultimate war on Sage and as they departed out of the mean streets, all of them brought in weapons they could think of to show them who's boss and flew out of there with dragons and Malvo looked to the skies, with a very warrish smirk to see that Sage will get his taste of medicine of losing out in every streetfighting round in the past.

"Watch out, Sage...you're not gonna be able to live long enough by the time I'm done with you." Malvo growled.

* * *

Back at the Valley of Peace

Sage and his posse got themselves ready for the biggest confrontation they'd ever face and alonside them are his adopted brothers and sisters willing to fight for their brother, no matter the outcome. They all made their way to the Jade Palace to start up this fight without the masters' knowledge that they might get away with this scot-free.

"You sure the masters won't find out?" asked Samurai.

Sage scoffs at this and he replied, "They probably won't even notice that we're gonna to shed to serious blood on those freaks."

However, Sage would eat his own words as they reached the top of the stairs as they all saw all of the masters, plus Arizona and Musaki waiting for their arrival and K.C. said, "Aw, (bleep) it."

"Think you wanna start a huge battle without us, didn't you?" asked Tigress, staring at all of them.

Yow-Ni didn't feel like getting the day right with being bothered by some of Tigress' words and he said, "Look, this does not concern you because this is between us and the South China streetfighters. This is our fight and I would appreciate it if you bitches get out of our way and let us do what we do best."

Tigress growled at him after that response and asked, "What did you say?!"

"You heard me...unless you're (bleep)ing deaf. Get the (bleep) out of our fight before you force me to do it for you." Yow-Ni replied, with a serious growl.

Just then, Samurai broke this up and didn't want to waste this battle from going back and forth with each other and said, "You do not talk like that to Master Tigress."

"I don't give a (bleep) if she's the (bleep)ing Dhali Llama! This fight does not concern the all-mighty kung-fu masters because they don't know jack about these guys!" Yow-Ni exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Shifu shouted, catching their attention.

The red panda was fuming with Yow-Ni's language and he said, "You do not talk like that in front of my student! And also...you cannot fight them off without us."

Suddenly, it sorta dawned on them that they were gonna help them out with this ginormous fight and Sage felt the most surprised to see that they actually meant it and he asked, "You wanna help us?"

"Of course we do. The little falcon told us everything." Shifu replied.

"You mean Shino?" asked K.C.

They all nodded in response to their question and they immediately understood what they were saying and Sage responded, "You guys better brace yourselves because they might be unstoppable to beat."

"So are we." Arizona added.

They pretty much took that message seriously and Sage stood by their side and the rest of them followed suit and as for the younger ones...Tamaki thought it'd be best for them to hide out in the barracks for their safety and as they did so...they were waiting for them to show up.

"Just how big are these guys?" asked Mantis.

"Like...uber-gnarly big." Panko replied.

Kaizer unsheathed his sword out from his side and told them, "They're not bigger than us."

"Is that what you think?"

All of them turned around and saw Malvo standing there with his giant posse behind him, all ready and armed to take down Sage and his comrades and the masters completely got on their stances, just ready to fight them to the brink.

"Well...I didn't think you'd have such a big army with you, Sage." Malvo replied, with a smirk.

Sage growled in response and replied, "I should say the same thing about you."

Just then, Bam and Brock stood in the front facing the white lupine and Bam was the first one to say, "Hello, Sage. Did you miss us?"

"You two..." Sage growled.

Brock then sees Shifu standing there and he was completely angered by the fact that he's in this too and said, "What's the old raccoon doing here?"

"Once again, red panda! And secondly...I'm the master here!" Shifu exclaimed.

Bam didn't really feel like talking and didn't want the others to think they came all this way for some serious trash talking and he said, "Are we here to insult or are we here to fight?"

Malvo brought in his club with loads of spikes ready to bash someone's head and responded, I"m here to fight as well!"

The masters, Cody and company and the Hazards were all ready for attacking and as the streetfighters got ready to fight them as two black wolves were ready to strike them, but Po and Musaki beat them to the punch as they pounded them in the face and kicked them in the stomach, but the black wolves came back swinging as they slammed Musaki down to the ground, but Po bumped them out with his belly, hurtling them to the ground and Musaki did his breakdancing kung-fu moves to kick them in the shin and as he's spinning, he kicks them in the face hard.

K.C., Cody, Yow-Ni, Samurai and Tsunami came after 9 leopards and 4 lions, in which they surrounded them and Cody comes up with a backflip and does a swirling move that immediately lands on the surrounding felines and quickly throws them off the air, giving K.C. and Yow-Ni enough time to punch and slam them down quickly.

Samurai and Tsunami run in with the lions and grabs their tails and bounces them down towards the ground and to the stairs. Both pandas raised a fist and high-fived each other for their amazing moves.

Meanwhile, 7 white wolves come chasing around Logan, Bang, Crash, Tae Kwan Do and as they were split apart, they saw Kiba, Ryo, Tamaki and Skyler right in front of them and Kiba immediately used his blue fire power to surround them while Skyler shocks them with her lightning powers. Three of the wolves wanted to kill Skyler for that and when they leaped towards her, Ryo leaped in front of them and punched them in the face and slammed them down.

They were gonna go after Ryo, but Tamaki used his force shield to block Ryo out of their way and it sent those wolves bouncing, leaving Ryo free to use his darkness power to surge them down hard.

Panko, Banzai and Hope were going against 12 grey wolves and 4 tigers as they were going after them and somewhere along the way, Banzai quietly crawled underneath them and clawed their butts, giving them a mixture of yowls and yelps, in which Hope and Panko were free to fight them back; Hope punched and slammed them down and Panko grabbed most of them by the wrists and threw them across the ground multiple times.

Takami, Layla, Kaizer and Faith...alongside Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane got themselves surrounded by Malvo and his team of black wolves and tigers to take them down and Crane swooped them around and immediately swung at them and as they gave chase, Crane flew faster and twirled around and suudenly shouted out, "Winds of Justice!"

He swatted his wings down when the forces of winds blocked their way and sent them flying, in which Kaizer used his black electricity to shock them and both Takami and Layla used their fire powers to give their butts such a burn and Viper came up and swatted them in the face with her tail, Mantis came around them and used his nerve control to disable them and used his pincers to punch them in the air and Monkey had his turn to kick and punch them in the face and stomach.

"That is how we do!" Monkey shouted.

Tigress fought off Brock and the black wolf didn't seem to take her fighting stance seriously and he was willing to fight her in any cost, assuming that she's a defenseless tiger. He then told her, "You might as well give up because girls can't fight!"

"You must be thinking wrong." Tigress snarled.

"Oh, right...like I'm supposed to believe that. I've fought more girls tougher than you...and they're not nearly as sexy as you." Brock replied, with a smirk.

Tigress snarled at that comment and straight up punched him in the face, then did a backflip and kicked him in the jaw hard and multiple punches, kicks and claws followed and as Brock got himself clawed by Tigress, he snarled at her and said, "You made a big mistake...you tiger bitch."

He suddenly got a kick and a bash in the head from Po and Tigress finished it with a kick in the junk and suddenly, Po told her, "Never call Tigress the 'B' word...period."

Shifu, Sage and Arizona fought off Bam and Shifu kicked and flipped him down to the ground and Arizona was the next one to kick, punch and slam him down hard as he could and threw him across the air and Sage immediately rushed to him and gave him rounds of kicks, punches, slams and multiple throw downs.

Bam could tell that Sage never lost that touch, but he's willing to make his loss the first time and ends up smacking him and putting him in a headlock and Sage bites him in the hand, causing Bam to yowl in pain and Sage kicked him in the nose hard.

"I see you still got it, Sage." Bam said, smirking.

Sage growled at him and said, "What do you (bleep)ing think?"

Brock and Malvo comes in front of him and they brought out their swords and Bam replied, "I think your life would end."

Sage realizes that they're really out to kill him and Malvo said to him, "Think of this as payback."

"For all the times we've lost to you." Brock growled.

Brock and bam began beating the crap out of Sage and as he faced mounds of beatings, bruises and bloody wounds, Malvo loved nothing more than to see him die and he went in and did some quick punches and kicks to the groin. Sage groans in pain as he felt all the pain everywhere and he laid down on the ground, looking defeated.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGEE EEEEEEEEEE!" Musaki, Arizona, Cody and Tsunami shouted.

As he laid there, Sage knew for a fact that he was gonna die and he felt like he probably deserved it after all those emotional scars he chose to put off and he felt like it was gonna happen anyway, but he saw flashbacks of all the things he had endured; from being taken in to the Bushido-Akio's house and saw the meaning of what it's like to be there for them and how they'll never turn their backs on you whenever they need you the most.

It's the one part that he thought would never exist, but has always wanted to know what it feels like to be loved and wanted. And if they're willing to fight for them, it shows what real families could be.

All of a sudden, Sage woke up and as Malvo was ready to stab Sage, he quickly grabs the sword and snatches it from him and said, "I'm not giving up that easily."

Malvo growls at Sage for interrupting this enjoyable moment and he said, "You're a dead dog!"

"Nope...you're a dead kitty!" Sage shouted and straight up kicked, punched and slammed him down in the ground and it eventually ended up with him stabbing Malvo in the back.

Both Brock and Bam looked on in horror as Sage killed Malvo with the use of the sword and when the Siberian tiger fell down lifelessly...their fear became exposed.

Arizona came to his side and he looked at Bam and Brock and said, "Wanna feel what a real sword looks like?"

Bam and brock saw all of the posse brought in by Malvo were defeated and both fighters immediately left the Jade Palace, but not before Sage and Arizona threw the swords towards their backs and stabbed them.

"Uncivilized, huh?" asked Arizona.

Sage looked up at Arizona and replied, "Don't really care about the uncivilized (bleep)."

Later that day...Sage, Yow-Ni, Banzai, Panko and K.C. were heading inside the Jade Palace and faced the Furious Five, Shifu, Po, the Hazards, as well as Arizona and Musaki and none of them even knew what to expect...but Shifu came towards them and said, "Well...I'm surprised that you've got our fighting skills down pat."

"Eh, it's no biggie." K.C. responded.

"Like I said...we're natural-born streetfighters. You can take us out of the streets, but you can't take the streetfighter out of us." Yow-Ni added.

"But you guys used them for good purposes...and it's what you should do." Arizona added.

"Sage...you defended for us and fought for us. Usually you would fight for yourself, but that sure flew out the window." Musaki replied.

Sage chuckled softly and said, "It's nothing. I just couldn't let them win at all. Besides, I don't deserve all of this hero stuff."

"Nevertheless, we are in your debt. But don't think that I'm getting you off the hook for your swearing." Shifu said, in a stern tone.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Sage said, with a chuckle.

* * *

Now tell me that was not radical! Next up...we have the final chapter!


	26. The Somewhat New Normal

And here's how it all ends!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Somewhat New Normal

A few days went by and everything seemed to go back to normal...though the biggest change so far is Sage being active in the family circuit and is doing his best to get along with his siblings, even though he still has a bit of a temper, but not too hot-tempered and quick as he's usually been.

"Hey, Sage...how are you at cleaning rooms?" asked Cody.

Sage scoffs at that question and replied, "You really don't want me to answer that."

Cody chuckled softly and mutters, "Even after you kicked butt, you're still cranky."

Suddenly, K.C., Yow-Ni, Panko and Banzai are adjusting pretty well at Mako's place...even though they still have some immaturity between them when K.C. starts getting into Yow-Ni's face over something and Max looks at them and shakes his head in amusement and said, "They never learn."

"You're a good kid, Max. At lest you're more mature than these two." Sage said, walking past him.

Both K.C. and Yow-Ni took that as an offense and shouted, "We are not immature!"

"Not the way I see it." Max muttered.

K.C. growls at Max after that little comment and he wanted to wring his neck, but Samurai diffused that situation straightaway and said, "Don't get into an argument with an 8 year old."

"Well, he started it!" K.C. replied.

Samurai then rolled his eyes and figured that this is gonna be long time for him to get used to his new brothers and Sage asked Cody, "When's Mako coming back?"

"They should be back any minute. It's been a while since they were on the honeymoon." Cody answered.

Banzai chuckled softly and replied, "Doing the dirty, huh?"

"Never say that in the presence of kids under 10 years of age." Cody said, clenching his teeth.

Max goes upstairs and sees Duke, Bakari, Zacharias and Isaiah playing tag and Duke said, "I take Sage's room!"

"No one goes in my room!" Sage exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll take K.C.'s."

K.C. immediately sprints up the stairs to stop them and Samurai follows him to make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret later on and Cody looks at Banzai and tells him, "Welcome to the life of the Bushido-Akio's."

All of a sudden, the door opens and in comes Arizona and Musaki and they greeted each other and even Sage greeted them and Musaki said, "Have you guys heard from Mako yet?"

"Dad said he'd be home sometime this afternoon with Reiko." Cody replied.

Arizona chuckled softly and said, "So...anyone seen Max?"

"Upstairs. Better hurry if K.C. doesn't rip his head off." Sage replied.

Arizona quickly came upstairs to find him and Musaki looks up at Sage and said, "I see you haven't changed much."

"I'm still the same guy...only you know, a little hands-on. But I'm still working on my issues, all right?" asked Sage.

Musaki nodded in understanding and said, "That's fair."

"Hey-hey! Guess who's back from Japan?!"

All of a sudden, they see Mako and Reiko come inside the house and everyone piled in on both of them and Mako chuckled and said, "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, dad!" Cody replied.

Most of them hugged Mako and the others hugged Reiko and she was just as excited to see them as they are and she said, "We are so glad to be back home!"

"How was Japan?" asked Kango.

"So beautiful. Me and Mako loved spending every waking moment with each other there; from the sights, to the beaches, the sunsets..."

"...and everything in between." Mako said, chuckling.

Musaki came to his uncle and he said, "Glad you guys had a good time."

"We most certainly did." Mako said, rubbing his nephew's head.

Just then, Arizona and Max comes downstairs and Max was dead set happy when he saw his panda dad coming in and he immediately ran up to him, shouting, "Baba!"

Mako laughs as Max comes up to him and hugs him and said, "I've missed you, little Maximus."

"How are you?" asked Reiko.

"Doing good." Max replied.

Suddenly, Mako realized that Max is growing a little bit and he could not believe it for one second and said, "Max, have you gotten bigger?"

"Uh-huh. About 4 inches." Max answered.

"And a half." Logan muttered.

Mako nods his head and he asked, "How was everything here? Any problems?"

"A little bit with Sage, but he seems to be doing fine now." Tsunami added.

Mako looked up at Sage and the white wolf answered, "I'm willing to give you another chance to get to know you better...dad."

That surprised Mako the most when he saw Sage for the first time...calm and open and he said, "I must be in the wrong house. This isn't the same kid we left a week ago."

Sage chuckled and said, "Still the same guy."

Then, Mako hugs him tightly and Sage graciously accepted the hug and Reiko saw another set of individuals come downstairs and they said, "Hello."

"Dad...mom...meet my posse; K.C., Yow-Ni, Panko and Banzai." Sage added.

"Nice to meet you boys." Reiko said, waving.

"Same here."

Mako chuckled softly at this and he replied, "Yep, it's so good to be home."

Then, Reiko kissed Mako's cheek and it made him blush and said, "Especially with my new wife. I have no doubt that this family will expand in the future."

Then, Max told the others, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

And that's wrap! I'd like to thank every single one of you guys for reading this! No doubt you'll see plenty more of Sage in the coming fics! Until then, AniUniverse saying, outta here!


End file.
